Vacation!
by Serandi82
Summary: The Royal Family is on vacation incognito. Nothing can go wrong...right?
1. Flying

Flying...

In…out. In…out.

With each ebb and flow of the tide, her chest rose and fell, peace settling into her heart. She opened her entire being to the ocean and skies above. Gulls called out, perhaps telling each other where the catch-of-the-day was; perhaps sizing her up for a good meal. The time had come, she decided.

In…out.

Her eyes snapped open to see the stars tapping a rhythm across the sky, an almost percussive effect taking over her heart. Now was the time to test herself. How far could she really go with this new power?

She jumped up from her current position in the sand, nearly part of the tide, and ran along the shore-line. With each step, the pearl-white sand blew behind her, letting her know she was ready…

The princess picked up speed, heading for what she knew was a cliff. She was flying…tonight. No more doubts; no more fears; no more "Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity." All she wanted tonight was to be floating, carefree along the edge of the atmosphere. She was going to be completely free from obligation, composure, _everything_, even if it was only for a few hours.

Here it comes…Just a few more feet! 1…2…3…4…She planted her foot, and without thinking, leapt onto the back of the wind that had blown her odangos out of her hair. She flipped, turned, and aimed towards one destination – the Heavens.

She soared towards the dancing colors that had become the sky above. Clouds opened, leading the way to an endless adventure. She purposely dove into each cloud as they turned and glowed different colors from the sun.

Diamonds surrounded her as she dove through one cloud after another, warning her of an impending storm. Part of her cared – the part that wanted to enjoy her vacation at the beach. The rest of her, though? Flew through the cloud, allowing the droplets to attach themselves to her pink hued curls, wrapping them into a style all their own.

They laced her dress as she turned spirals and swam through the cotton, giving her a shimmer as she approached the awaiting heavens.

She stopped when she reached her zenith and just gazed across the skies. Stardust lined her vision from one end of her galaxy to the other. How she wished she could see them up close!

What was it her mother had said? If you listen carefully, you can still hear the music of the Old Moon Kingdom? Closing her eyes again, she heard the percussion of the stars supporting the harmonious accompaniments of strings. Within moments, an undercurrent of voices – or perhaps the melody of spinning glasses – joined in.

Reaching in front of her, she pretended to be conducting the orchestra which lay before her as the winds jumped on the melody, adding the final voice of harmony.

She held out her arms as though embracing a partner, and twirled in the space between earth's atmosphere and the endless vacuum of space. The cosmos danced around her, complimenting her every move. Like a silent partner, the winds swirled around her, twirling her around and dancing her across the face of the moon.

Until she stopped and just admired the absolute beauty of the cosmos: Shooting stars; Nebulae; Clusters; the Moon…She stared in awe, an overwhelming sense of peace taking hold of her being. Taking one last final bow to her endless partner, thanking the kingdom, she began her descent back towards the earth and whatever obligations she had of the day.

The golden orb was surfacing as she touched down on the edge of the cliff she had taken off from only hours before and ran back towards the beach house.

Standing on the beach facing the rising ruler of the day was her mother, staring out into the unpredictable majesty. She turned when she heard footsteps in the sand, relief washing over her as she embraced her daughter.

"Where have you been?" she asked, tears lacing her words. "I've been worried sick! I thought you'd drowned!"

Small Lady only smiled and held her mother a bit closer. She couldn't explain where she'd been, for there really wasn't any way to explain it. How would you tell your mother you went flying?

Precious moments passed between mother and daughter as they turned sideways, both now watching the sun rising on the horizon. "Someday, Mama," she whispered to her elder, "I'll show you…"

***

Author's Note: It really has been quite some time since I've written any kind of fanfiction. I used to, but for a different TV Show. However, I've had some ideas going around in my head about this particular Anime/Manga that have since formed since I re-discovered it, so I've picked up writing fanfiction again :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Something, personally, I hate is the disclaimers at the beginning. It really upsets the flow of the story itself, ya know? Okay, so here it goes:

I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

If you are confused, refer to #'s 1 and 2.

Next order of business: This was written while listening to a song called "A Night to Remember" by Yanni (check the profile – I said I was a musician). This is just a picture that went through my head while listening to it, and I had to get it down on paper. Again, I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! I am quite out of practice on the fanfiction front, so...keep that in mind.


	2. Day One

Day One

_Peace. Slumber. Vacation._

They had been to America before, but never while trying to enjoy themselves. That's right, over one thousand years, and every trip they've ever taken to America was on one diplomatic mission or another.

They decided to take a vacation for the first time in years, and America had been the destination: Maryland, to be more specific. One of the visits to Washington had a small jaunt to Ocean City, and the queen loved it so much, she had wanted to come back. She was only sorry that it had taken her so long to finally get there.

They had gotten to their cottage by the seaside late, and the princess had gone straight to bed. Neither parent thought she took the time to unpack any of her belongings. As the queen stood in her daughter's doorway, she wondered if she even changed into her pajamas.

Small Lady smiled as she turned over in her sleep, completely unaware that someone was watching her from the doorway.

Neo Queen Serenity, or Usako as she was going to be called on this vacation (_no one_ was to know they were royals), watched her daughter sleep, half-wondering what her fourteen-year-old was dreaming about.

She remembered back a couple hundred years – back to when Small Lady was exactly that – small. Her daughter would toss and turn in her sleep, but a smile hardly ever left her face. In the morning, they would sit around the kitchen table, and her little princess would recount every little detail of her dream the night before.

Often times, it included a certain winged horse that captured her little pink-haired offspring's heart years ago.

Two arms wrapped their way around her waist. She smiled as she leaned against the hard chest behind her.

"It's been a while," came her husband's soft voice into her ear. "You haven't watched her sleep in years."

"She hasn't changed much," Usako answered. "She still dreams like she's three."

"I know she does." After another moment, the couple exited their daughter's doorway and headed for their own bed.

"Mamo-chan?" Usako asked as she placed herself into her husband's arms.

"Hmm?" he said softly.

"What do you think she dreams about?"

Endymion smiled. "Well, Usako, what did you dream about when you were fourteen?"

"I was different," Usako smiled as she rubbed her finger around his chest. "I had someone to dream about."

"Well," Endymion mused as he held her closer, "perhaps she dreams about the boy she's going to meet some day."

"Do you think we'll approve?"

"I honestly think she's smart enough to know that we must before she goes anywhere with him."

Usako smiled as she settled in her husband's arms and closed her eyes.

***

The next morning, the sun found Usako out on the front porch of the little bungalow they were staying in for the next two weeks. She was curled up on one of the wicker chairs adorning the small outcropping from the front door. She had a cup of tea in her hands, warming them against the chill coming off of the Atlantic.

She took a deep breath, just taking in all that was around her. Or moreover, what _wasn't._ It was rare that the family could get away, but even rarer when they weren't away on business, and this trip, they get to play civilian – one thing they hadn't done in too many years.

The waves crashed against the shore, creating a peaceful undertone to the seagulls' constant squawking. She closed her eyes and just imagined her body floating in and out with each ebb and flow of the tide.

The seagulls' squawking had turned into a melody, though she didn't know when, nor really, did she care. She was just drifting…drifting…

"_Ahhh!_" came a shrill scream that brought the queen back to the shore. Her heart pounding, she got up and ran inside.

"What?" she called frantically as she hurried to put her mug down on the table and rush to her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Usagi slowly pointed to a figure standing across the room seconds before bursting into laughter.

Usako looked where she was pointing. Standing there, with his hands on his hips, was a figure clad in some sort of get-up, clearly the reason her daughter was seized by fits of laughter. Come to think of it, the queen had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Mamo-chan?" she started softly, hoping her voice was steady, "Darling, what are you wearing?"

He was clad in what seemed to be nylon tights with a pair of boots on the bottom half – not that she minded…she was his wife, after all.

Over his upper body, it seemed like he jumped inside a multi-colored marshmallow – the shirt was so loose, it made him puffy. And the hat – complete with feather! The hat was just what completed the Musketeer® ensemble.

The princess's laughing was getting a bit over zealous, so the queen tried to calm her, but tiny fits of giggles also escaped her lips. However, she knew exactly how to get her daughter to calm down.

"What? Too much?" the king asked as he modeled a bit more for the women.

The incognito queen let out a giggle as she approached him. "Yeah, I think just a little bit. At least for right now." She placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Oh, puh-lease!" commented the princess as she sat up, calming her fit.

The queen giggled once more. "Works every time," she said as she turned and walked back towards her daughter.

"Do you guys have to do that all the time?" she asked, her mood drastically changing from giggly to disgust.

"Well," Usako said as she pulled her daughter to her feet, "if you'd stop the first time we ask you to, we wouldn't have to."

"Anyway," Mamoru interjected before one of their famous arguments started, "what do you say we go into the rooms and change so we can get going?"

"Get going where?" Usagi asked.

"A Renaissance Faire." At the princess's confused look, both parents laughed. "Look in your closet. There's something in there for you to wear."

"And you?"

"Yes, will change into something else."

Five minutes later found Usako also searching through the closet, looking for something to wear, when yet another shrill screech echoed throughout the bungalow.

"A belly-dancer?! Dad, for real?"

That caught Usako's attention. She raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Yeah, dad, for real?"

Mamoru caught the look from his wife. Yes, he was in trouble, but the look in his daughter's eyes was too priceless.

"Yes, dear," he said to his pink-haired imp. "A belly-dancer."

"You are the best dad _ever_!" She ran to him and gave him a hug – well, as best as she could without suffocating in his shirt.

"Mamo-chan, really!" the queen said, turning a disapproving glance towards him. "She's only fourteen!"

He took a breath as he took off the monster shirt he was wearing. "It's also the time period, hon."

"She's going to be walking around half-naked…"

"Did you even look at it? It's a dance uniform – one I picked up at a dance store in Tokyo. It covers more than you think. Don't worry; no big bad boy is going to take her from us."

Usako stopped and thought. "She's not leaving our side."

He put on his normal peasant shirt. "What made you think she was anyway?"

***

A few hours later, the poor peasant, multi-colored gypsy, and hot-pink belly dancer jingled through the gate of Maryland's Renaissance Faire. They stopped just inside to look at the map and upcoming events of the day.

"Papa," came the dancer's plaintive cry, "I'm hungry!"

"It is nearly lunch, isn't it?" the gypsied queen asked. "What's say we go find something to eat?"

They found a place near enough to the entrance that the family didn't have to listen to the bellyaching of the princess for long. They sat down at a table and looked over the menu.

"Mamoru Chiba!" came a new voice to the table. The family looked up and saw a man standing there looking very similar to the oldest monarch. "I never thought I'd see you here again!"

"Derek Masters!" the king stood and shook his hand. "Still running with the faires?"

"Of course! But as a spectator. I don't act in them anymore. I scored on Broadway, so as much as I loved Renaissance Faires, I don't have the time. I wouldn't give that up for anything!"

"Derek!" someone called from the other side of the tent. They all looked over and saw a strikingly beautiful woman waving her hand in the air. When she recognized whom Derek was talking to, she came over with a teenage boy in tow. "Mamoru! How are you?" She embraced him.

"I'm doing wonderfully! Derek, Melinda, I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter, Usako and Usagi."

Derek bowed slightly to the two women, taking the youngest's hand and kissing the back of it. When he stood back up, he looked Mamoru directly in the eye. "And I'd like for you to meet Brad, our son."

"Why don't you join us?" Usako offered as Usagi stood to give more room on the bench.

Brad turned to his parents and whispered, "Can we? I want to talk to their daughter."

Derek smiled. "I guess so. Thanks, Mamoru."

"So," Brad started once everyone was seated, "You guys are from Tokyo, right?"

Mamoru nodded. "That's right."

"Have you ever met the king and queen?"

Small Lady nearly choked. "Yeah," she recovered, "on occasion."

"What are they like? I hear they're awesome."

Ooh, this was too good! "Yeah, they can be when they want to be. They can be quite tough, too."

"How so?"

Usako turned a glance on her daughter. This may not be a good thing – asking her to describe their family in the third person. "Yes, dear. Tell us about your encounters with the Royal Family."

Usagi chose her words carefully. "Well, they're nice enough, but always so just about everything. Like they hardly let up on some things."

"Such as?" Brad inquired.

Okay, niceness be damned. "Letting the princess have a social life outside of the court. She's snuck out a few nights without them knowing just to come to the festivals in town and such. She knows they'd never let her do anything like that."

"So, what about her personality? Is she as nice as she is hot?"

Both Mamoru and Usako burst out laughing as the parents went to get in line, leaving the two teenagers alone at the table. "She is, but she wouldn't go for you, if that's what you're _really_ asking."

"Why not?"

"She's not available, and she's extremely loyal."

Brad got a smug look on his face. "I bet I can change her mind. I can be really good when it counts."

_Yeah_, she thought just as smugly, _I bet you'd try, too_.

***

Musicians, peddlers, lords, and ladies abounds! Everywhere the princess turned, there was another shop, dancer, royal, or peasant. Colors became so numerous, she began having a hard time taking it all in. There was just so much!

The Royal family walked down one street after another with their friends, taking in the architecture, the smells, and the shops where trinkets from the Renaissance time period were being sold. Every so often, the princess would find some trinket that she was interested in, and her father would buy it for her.

"Mamo-chan," the queen would admonish softly, "you're going to spoil her."

"I'm her father, and we're on vacation," he answered her as he laughed back at her. "You're supposed to be spoiled on vacation. Besides, it's not like we do something like this every year."

He had her there. The family certainly didn't take many vacations, if really any at all. After the first hundred years or so, they had given up trying, after always being called back home for one diplomatic dispute or another.

But this trip was different. They didn't stay in Japan. This year, they were in America, and enjoying the sites and sounds of a Renaissance Faire – something that made the queen think they needed to have one or two of these in Japan – they were too much fun!

"Mamo-chan, this is amazing!" the queen remarked as they began walking once again. "I'd only heard your stories and seen your pictures, but you were right; this is much better up close."

"More like something out of the twilight zone," the princess remarked.

"Says the girl in the hot pink belly-dancer outfit who just spent a good eighty dollars of her father's money," her mother jokingly admonished.

Usagi glanced at her mother. "Not that I'm not grateful for the gifts, Papa, but look at us! We're dressed up like it's Hallowe'en!"

"Usa," her father sighed, "the dressing up is part of the experience. You can dress normal, but I thought you'd like being different." Just then, one of the actors covered in material all over walked by the family and bow ever so slightly. "Look at it this way, Usa. I could've bought you a dress like that." And he motioned to the passing court member.

"Are you serious?" she said, completely awestruck. "I'd die from heat exhaustion!"

"I know a spot she may enjoy," Brad chimed in as he and his parents caught up to the Royal Family. "There's a spot on the other side of the compound with games and such…"

"A Kiddie Area? Seriously?"

"Usagi, it's not that bad. They don't only have the kids' games; they also have some massive adult ones, too, like archery, axe throwing…no five-year-old can do those." He stopped in front of everyone. "Why don't I take her down there? If she doesn't like it, I can always bring her back to find you."

Mamoru looked at his watch. "It's about three o'clock now, so why don't you do that…"

"Mamo-chan," came the queen's worried tone.

"Don't worry, Usako. She's a big girl; she can handle herself." To the teenagers, he continued, "Meet us at the jousting field by six for the final joust, okay?"

The two teens smiled and soon found themselves walking together towards the other side of the property.

***

Author's Note: Okay, so that's day one! At least what you get to know about it for now...LOL. Review, please!

Oh, and as I said in the first: I do not own Sailor Moon. I just borrow her and her family from time to time.


	3. On Target

On Target

_Mars…Flame…Sniper!_ Usagi let the arrow go, sending it flying directly into her target. She smiled as she picked up another arrow and loaded it on the string.

Brad stared wide-eyed at her as she easily shot off another one. "Jeez," he exclaimed. "No need to impress anyone. I'm lucky I can hit the other side. You're actually aiming!"

The princess blushed slightly. "I took an archery class a while ago back home by one of the best yeomen in Japan."

"Then maybe you can tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can't get the thing to fly straight."

The princess walked up behind him. "Take your stance," she said authoritatively.

Brad haphazardly placed his feet underneath him and pulled the bow up to shoulder height.

This, oddly enough, made the princess laugh. "Okay, not quite that insane." She spread her legs out underneath her so her balance was able to be shifted without hurting someone. "See? Your stance is going to get you hurt. Mimic me." He did. "Now, the bow comes up directly in front of you – don't bend your elbow, either – it won't fly straight." Instantly, Brad stiffened his elbow. "Pull back on the string…" He pulled back. "…your draw arm should be relaxed." The princess placed her hands on the arm drawing the string back, gently pulling it down so it was parallel with the ground. "Relax, Brad. Just relax. Now, let go!"

Brad let the string go, and the arrow went flying. It didn't hit his target, but at least it got closer than before.

Usagi walked away from him slightly, and smiled. "See? That's all you need to do other than practice."

Brad stared at the pink belly-dancer, his mouth, if it could be possible, dropped to the floor. "Wow. You're good."

The princess blushed as she shrugged. "I had an awesome teacher," she commented as she thought back to all the times Mars would take her out shooting. They used to spend hours together, firing off arrow after arrow at one tree or another.

"What?" Brad asked as he let another arrow fly.

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling like a goof. What's up?"

"Oh, just a memory." The princess began walking to the next booth over – the axe throw. "So, how do you do this?"

"Well," the vendor said, "you pick up an axe and throw it, trying to hit the target."

The princess looked up and saw a young man standing before her. _Wow_, she thought, _he's cute!_

"Uh," the princess stammered. "Okay." She pulled the axe back and flung it as hard as she could towards the opposite wall. The axe, much to her chagrin, fell short.

The vendor laughed. "Aww, better luck on the next one. Put a little more power behind it."

The princess blushed slightly as she nodded, pulled her arm back once again, and flung the axe. Not realizing it, she had tapped into her Senshi power, and added a bit more kick than necessary to the axe. Not only that, but she also hit the metal rod holding the stand up at such an angle that the axe flew in another direction, bouncing off the other corner and flying back towards her.

Lightning reflexes reached out and caught the axe by the handle, stopping it from striking her in the head. Only they weren't her reflexes. They were the vendor's. She looked up into the eyes of this handsome teenager with deep chocolate eyes, chestnut hair, and – dare she say it? – _gorgeous_ pecs, kneeling on the counter in front of her. He smiled as he got down off of the counter, saying, "Honey, I said a little more power, not enough to wipe out the entire country."

Usagi flushed as she looked around her. Luckily, the only person who saw her was Brad, and even he was frozen in place.

The vendor laughed as he looked at Brad. "Don't worry. Your girlfriend is okay…"

"Oh," the princess and her friend said at the same time, "he's not my boyfriend."

The cute guy seemed intrigued. "Really? Then in that case…" He turned to Usagi and took her hand. "…would you do me the honor of joining me tonight?"

Usagi took a step back. "Joining you?"

"Yeah, you know. A date?"

The princess fixed him with a stare. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. And I have a really awesome looking car that I bet you'd just compliment. Want to see pictures?"

She backpedaled. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The vendor reached into his pouch and produced a couple pictures of his car. It was a yellow corvette with black flames painted on the hood.

"Sweet," the princess commented.

"Yeah, I know. So what do you say? Want to go for a spin tonight?"

Once again, she backpedaled. "I, uh, have to think about it."

"Well, don't think too long, Princess," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "I may not be available in an hour or so."

The princess backed up a few steps, and nearly knocked over Brad. "I, uh, I have to go."

Brad followed her out of the game area, pulling her to a stop near one of the picnic areas.

"Hey," he said softly, "what's up? You okay?"

Usagi looked him in the eye. Gone was the show-off from before, and what she saw in his place was a truly concerned guy who, really, had some really nice, deep green eyes. She smiled a bit, despite her nervousness about the vendor.

"Nothing," she answered as she blushed a bit and looked away. "Let's just walk around for a while and see what other trouble we can create."

The two walked toward the main merchant street, looking into all the shops, and occasionally venturing into one and buying a trinket or two. By five o'clock, she had a few new hair clips that matched her outfit, a necklace with matching bracelet and ring, and a celtic weave anklet that just fit around her slender ankle. She was having fun pretending to be a civilian – as long as she could remember not to mention anything royal around Brad.

Every so often, though, the princess would sidle up to Brad, either taking his arm or just staying close. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw the vendor from the axe throw following them around, and the thought of him following became a creepy reality.

"Brad?" she said softly as she caught the vendor looking at her. "I know it's early, but can we go find our parents?"

Brad was taken aback. "Uh, sure," he answered, hoping he hadn't done anything to offend her – he wasn't very well aversed in Japanese culture, and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her culture in any way. "Are you okay?"

She pulled him to the side. "I think the vendor from the axe throw is following us. I keep seeing him, and I'm really getting creeped out by it."

"And you'd like to be closer to your parents…"

"Particularly my father. Not that I think this guy'll do anything, but moreso because I just don't want him following me, and maybe if we're among the parents, he'll stop."

Brad smiled. "I understand, Usagi. I think I saw them a little bit ago over by the Globe Theatre. Let's check there first, and then begin heading towards the jousting field."

The couple walked over to the theatre, and luckily, found the parents laughing at the rendition of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Smiling, they joined their parents, Brad sitting beside his father on the outside, and Usagi sitting beside her mother.

So not to disturb her too much, Usagi wrapped her arms around her mother's arm and hugged it to her. For a few minutes, she watched the ludicrous display on the stage until her eyes wandered to the front right-hand corner. There, she saw the vendor once again. This time, however, he grinned and winked at her. Reflexively, she tightened her grip on her mother's arm.

Usako bent her head to meet her daughter's. "Usagi," she whispered, but the concern evident in her voice. "Are you all right?"

Usagi thought for a moment before deciding to just simply tell her mother the truth. She shook her head, "No," and allowed her mother to drape the arm she was holding around her shoulders.

The queen became concerned. "What's wrong?"

The princess glanced towards the same area of the stage where the vendor had been standing and found him gone. She sagged with relief, but at the same time feared where he would turn up next.

"Usagi," her mother's voice broke into her thoughts, "you're shaking!" Gently, the queen pulled the princess to her feet and quietly excused the two of them from the group whispering, "We'll be right back."

Mother and daughter walked out of the theatre area and over to a bench under a tent.

"Tell me what's going on," her mother prompted. "Why are you trembling? It's nearly ninety degrees out here, so you can't be cold…"

"Someone's following me," she said, cutting into her mother's rationalizations.

The queen tensed. "Following you?"

"Yeah," Usagi answered softly. "The one vendor from the game area. He tried asking me out, and I told him no, and he hasn't stopped following me ever since."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Yeah, at the theatre."

"When you decided to cut off my circulation?"

The princess flushed. "Sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to…"

The queen caressed her daughter's cheek. "Sweetheart, it's okay. However, keep in mind that you're not six, so your strength is a bit more." When the princess looked at her mother and smiled, the queen continued, "For the rest of the day, I want you to stay with us."

Usagi smiled wide. "If you say so," she answered as she stood and walked with her mother back towards the Globe. The show was just ending and the audience was giving a standing ovation when the two royals joined their group once more.

Mamoru turned to his wife and daughter. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Briefly, in Japanese, the queen filled him in on what was going on while Brad filled his parents in at the princess's request. Afterwards, Mamoru became all the more protective of his daughter.

As they headed towards the jousting field for the final event of the day, Usagi suddenly stopped, grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her back.

"Usagi?" she said softly as the rest of their entourage also stopped. "What is it?"

The girl's fear was written all over her face as the two families turned to look where she was staring. There, right by the entrance to the field, was the vendor, looking directly at her and smirking.

"Papa," Usagi whispered, "can we just leave? I want to go back."

"Usagi," her father said softly as he approached her. "Are you sure?"

The princess nodded as Brad piped up, "I think it's a good idea. I've seen the joust a million times, and she's had a long day. She looks tired."

"Well," Melinda said softly, "if you're all sure."

Usako smiled apologetically. "She sees him," she said simply. "No matter what we try, we're not going to get her to budge unless it's towards the exit."

"Where is he?" Mamoru asked, a dangerous tone creeping out.

"I don't know," his wife answered him. "I don't know what he looks like. I just know she sees him, and it would be better if we just left. We can address the matter further at the bungalow."

The two families headed towards the gate, said their good-byes and promises to get together again, and then went their separate ways.

The hour plus ride back to the bungalow was quiet, both parents wanting their teenager to talk about what had happened, but neither knowing what to say to get her to open up.

Back at the bungalow, the princess went directly to the room she was sleeping in as her two parents watched. Fifteen minutes later, Mamoru stood at the stove finishing dinner while Usako sat at the table reading over a document that had been sent to her by Mars. She couldn't concentrate on it, though. Thoughts of her daughter kept invading the analytical mind she'd developed over the past years.

Giving up, she put the papers down and sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"Well," her husband started as he took a pot off of the stove and set it on the counter to cool, "you could try to remember you're on vacation…"

"About our daughter, Mamo-chan. I can sense her anguish, her fear, and I can't do a blessed thing about it until she comes out and asks me to help!"

He smiled softly at her frustration. "I know what you mean, Usako. I feel the same way."

She threw him an exasperated glance. "I know you do, but what do we do? We can't alert the authorities without our complete exposure, but we can't let him get away with this, either. _And_ we can't do anything about it on our own without breaking the treaty between our nations!"

Mamoru got a stern look in his eye as he looked his wife in the face. "Let him try and get close enough to our daughter again, and we'll see about that." At his wife's fearful look, he continued, "A man has a right to protect his family in this country, doesn't he? I won't go looking for this guy, but if he comes looking for her, you can bet I'll do something about it."

"Mama? Papa?" came a soft, small voice from the living room before Usako could respond. Both parents looked over and saw Usagi standing there, her hair out of her odango, and a kimono wrapped around her. "Can I talk to you?"

Usako smiled as she stood and approached her daughter. "Of course, Honey. Come sit down, and we'll talk." Usako led her daughter to the table as Mamoru also came over and sat down.

It took a few minutes of sitting in silence, but eventually the princess sighed and started, "I'm sorry."

Both parents started at this, almost identical incredulous looks spreading across their faces.

"Usagi, what in the world do you have to be sorry for?" Mamoru asked his daughter as he and his wife each took one of her hands.

"I ruined the day," she answered, a small sob creeping out unwillingly. "I was a scared little baby, and made us all leave early…"

"Usagi, stop," her mother commanded gently. "You did not ruin the day. Just because we didn't get to see the joust doesn't mean we didn't have a good day besides."

"But you were looking forward to the joust, and I…"

"Saw someone who's been practically stalking you all day! Usagi, it's not your fault, now stop thinking it is. Your father and I aren't upset with you about this."

"But you're upset…"

"Not about anything you did," Mamoru interjected. "We are frustrated by this because we don't know what course of action to take. As parents, we want to call the police, but as royals, we have to be careful doing that. Once we call the police, we have to identify ourselves, and once that happens, we're exposed, and the vacation's pretty much over.

"More importantly," the queen continued, "we're worried about you. We can sense your fear, Honey, and want to do something about it, but now you're old enough to know when you need help, so we don't want to take that choice away from you."

The princess smiled a bit. "You worry too much, you know that?"

The queen looked her daughter in the eye. "I'm your mother. It comes with the territory."

Usagi looked at both of her parents. "He called me princess, which is why I'm so freaked out by it. We're not supposed to be recognizable, are we?"

Her parents exchanged nervous looks as they hoped – no prayed – this guy didn't know who they were. And if he did, what could they do about it?

"Well," Mamoru said as he stood, "dinner's ready. Anyone hungry?"

The princess smiled as she stood and bowed slightly to her parents. "If it's all right, I'd like to just go to bed and forget today."

The queen nearly jumped out of the chair. "It is _not_ all right, Usagi. You haven't eaten anything since lunch…"

Usagi turned to her mother, tears forming on the brim of her eyes. "Mama, I'm hungry, but I can't eat anything. My stomach's wrapped in knots, and I don't want to risk getting sick. Forgive me." Before either parent could argue, she went to her room and closed the door.

Usako faced her husband, both now having lost their appetites. Mamoru covered the rice dish and put it into the refrigerator to keep and sat back down beside his wife.

"I think we need to change plans," he said, knowing full well his wife was thinking it.


	4. Bullseye!

Bullseye!

The moonlight poured into her room, a usual comfort when she's feeling frightened. Tonight, however, all it did was escalate her fears with its ghostly blue glow against her room's walls. She couldn't close her eyes for fear of seeing her stalker's face; nor did she know how long she could stay awake.

The wind was blowing off of the ocean hard enough to whistle through the few trees that surrounded the little house. Shadows of the branches crept around the walls like long, bony fingers waiting for the moment to strike.

She could feel her heart begin racing, the fingers reminding her of what it was like under Wiseman's evil scheming.

_He's gone_, she chastised herself. _Why are you thinking of that now?_ Usagi turned over so she was facing the window and just stared out. _Moon Kingdom, why do you abandon me tonight? Comfort me, Moonlight._

It was then that she saw it – two little round dots at the corner of her window peering in at her. A few more seconds of staring, and she realized they were eyes – watching her every move – and they were locked on hers.

Then, she saw the smirk – the same one that came to her at the jousting field earlier that day.

_No,_ she tried convincing herself as she clamped her eyes shut. _It's a shadow. He's not here. He doesn't even know where I am. Does he?_

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the same eyes accompanied by the face, smirk in place.

"_Mama!!!_" she screamed as she tried backing away frantically, not remembering the bed she was on was smaller than the one she had at home, and promptly fell to the floor. "_Papa! Mama!_"

Seconds later, the lights flicked on and Usako was on the floor engulfing her daughter as best as any mother could in her arms. "Shh, shh! It's okay." She tried to soothe her pink-haired child, but found every attempt futile.

"Usagi!" her father's voice burst through her frantic sobs. Instantly, she looked at him and quieted – although her breath still came in gasps. He knelt down and peered into her frightened eyes. "Now, what happened?"

"I saw him," Usagi whispered.

Both parents looked at each other, each face mirroring the other's horrified expression.

"Where?" the queen asked urgently.

"The window…" Usagi felt her mother's arms tighten around her as she was able to barely whisper the response.

"Mamo-chan…" Usako looked to her husband, but he was already out the bedroom and heading towards the front door.

When he was outside, the queen turned to her daughter and helped her to her feet. Sitting on the bed, Usako wrapped her arms around her daughter once again. She hated this. Her daughter was trembling – more than she had been at the Faire.

"He was staring inside…"

"Usagi," her mother soothed, "It's all right. I'm here. Everything's going to be all right…"

"How did he know where to find me?"

"I don't know…"

"What does he want?"

"I don't know…"

"Why's he…?"

"I don't know…" Usako felt her daughter tighten her arms around her. "Sweetheart, Papa's looking outside for anything, and he'll be back."

"Unless this guy's some serial killer…" The princess's breathing started coming in gasps again.

"Usagi, you're getting hysterical. Calm down before I _do_ use the crystal on you." A few deep breaths later, the queen released her daughter slightly. "Now, why don't you lie down and try to get some rest." She put up a hand to stop a protest. "I'll stay with you until you're asleep."

The quaking princess lay down and closed her eyes. After an hour or so, her breathing steadied, and the queen ventured out of the room, suddenly wondering what was taking her husband so long.

***

He rounded the corner, staring for a moment at the majestic body of water that lay before him. He had wanted this vacation, and so far, it has caused nothing but trouble. How he wished he could go back three days and do it over again!

He walked towards his daughter's bedroom window, hoping to catch some glimpse that his daughter was telling the truth, and it wasn't just the fear getting the best of her. When he reached the window, he stared inside at the two sitting on the bed. It killed him seeing his daughter clinging so hard to his wife.

Not that the two hadn't been close, but Usagi was always a free spirit. Now, she seemed to need her mother more than when she was a child.

Usako was sitting up against the headboard of the bed while their daughter slept not-so-peacefully beside her. It wasn't until Usagi's shoulders rose and fell rhythmically that his wife got up, pulled the covers around her sleeping teen, kissed her on the temple, and left the room, shutting out the light before closing the door.

_I swear,_ the king thought to himself, _I'll catch him, and he'll pay for this dearly._

He caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned, instantly changing from the pajama bottoms and t-shirt he had donned for bed into the majestic king Japan had come to love.

His eyes narrowed in on a figure running away from the house, and he immediately took chase. It didn't take long before the king overtook the boy, grasping him by the back of the shirt and flinging him to the ground.

Stunned, the lad stayed down, gaping up at the violet-clad man.

"Get up," was the king's silent, but nearly deadly, command. When the boy didn't move, the king bellowed, "_Now!_" The boy still didn't move, and Endymion reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling him up, and suspending him in mid-air. "What exactly were you doing outside my daughter's window?"

The child in his arms stared the king in the eye. "Nothing. Just lookin'."

Endymion's eyes narrowed. "At what?"

The teenager smirked. "You said it before. Your daughter. Mighty pretty thing she is, too." The king's grip tightened on the boy's shirt. "Ah ah ah. I know you can't hurt me. It goes against some treaty-thingy you guys have with our country."

The king raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you know of that treaty, do you? Then you know about the one that says any diplomat from any country has the right to vacation anywhere in another country _unharmed_ and _unnoticeable,_ and that any breech of said treaty would be considered an act of war." He put the kid down gently in the sand. "Congratulations. You've single-handedly declared war on Japan. Your president should be so proud."

The look of fear was almost pitiful as the king, once again, grabbed the front of his shirt, and with a barely audible "Let's go," began pulling him towards the rental office for his bungalow.

When he got there, he rang the doorbell a number of times to wake the owner. Slowly, groggily, the man stumbled into the front of the office and to the front door, barely managing to unlock it.

"We're closed…" he said while half-yawning.

"I understand that," the king apologized, "but I need you to call the police and have this boy arrested. It's a matter of safety to my daughter." To the kid, he ordered, "Sit."

The owner blinked a few times, catching a glimpse of the boy Endymion had just thrust into one of his waiting chairs. "Okay," he said as he made his way over to the phone, "but then I'm going back to bed."

"That's fine, sir. I'll wait with him."

An hour and a half later, the boy was being led out of the office by the police officers, and Endymion was finally heading back towards his wife and daughter. As he opened the door, he half expected to find his wife sitting in the living area waiting for him. He was disappointed to find she wasn't.

Come to think of it, she wasn't in their room, either. Curious, he ventured to his daughter's room. There he found his wife laying precariously on the edge of their daughter's bed with her arms wrapped around Usagi as the little pink-haired princess slept peacefully on her mother's shoulder.

He smiled sweetly as he sat down on the bed on the other side, slanting the mattress towards the other direction. The sudden shift caused the princess to turn over and snuggle deeper into her sheets, waking his wife.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered as she leaned up on one arm.

"Shh," Mamoru whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from his daughter's face. "Don't wake her."

The queen smiled as she placed a kiss on her daughter's crown. "This is crystal induced. She's out."

He got a concerned look on his face. "Crystal induced?"

"Yeah. She became hysterical when she woke back up, and you weren't back yet, so I had to calm her somehow before she passed out."

"Ah," he said as he stood up and walked to the other side. He pulled his wife to her feet, and the two of them ventured out into the living room.

Once they were settled on the couch, Usako looked up into her husband's eyes. "I take it you found something?"

"Huh?"

"Outside. You were gone so long, I was getting worried, but I figured you wouldn't have been gone long if you didn't find something."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't find some_thing_, though. I found some_one_."

"The stalker?" When the king silently nodded, Usako sat up straight and threw him a worried glance. "Oh, my God! Are you all right?"

"Usako, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. If anything, I scared him a bit."

"Scared him? How?"

Briefly, he explained the small conversation he had with the boy on the beach. "The look on his face was priceless."

Usako smiled a little. "I'll bet it was." She paused only a moment to imagine what the sixteen-year-old boy looked like. Then, something dawned on her. "Mamo-chan, we don't have any treaty with any country that states a breach would declare war…"

Mamoru laughed as he pulled his wife back into his arms. "Ah, yes, but he doesn't know that, now does he?"

***

The sun crept above the horizon and into the window of the princess's room, making her face glow a bright yellow. The queen stood at the door, wondering if she should wake her, or let her sleep. After the day she had yesterday coupled with last night, rest would be what the teenager would need.

Restlessly, she turned over, and Usako ventured in to sit beside her. When her daughter's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, Usako smiled back, taking one of her hands.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," she whispered.

"Hi, Mama," Usagi answered back. Suddenly panicked, she sat up. "Did Papa ever come home last night? Is he all right?"

"Hey!" came Mamoru's voice from the door. "Relax, princess. You're talking about the man who used to save yours and your mother's hide half the time, remember?"

"Papa!" Usagi stood up and jumped into her father's arms. "I got so worried last night."

"I know; I heard. Mom had to use the crystal on you to keep you from passing out."

Usagi threw her mother a questioning glance. "Is that what happened? I thought I just freaked myself out so much I fell asleep."

"No," Usako answered, "you were freaking out almost to a point where you were going to have a stroke. I used the crystal to calm you down."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Usako smiled. "No, Honey. What I did was child's play compared to what I can do."

"Good. So, what happened?"

Mamoru spoke up. "Let's just say you're not going to have to worry about him anymore, and leave it at that, hm?"

Usagi smiled – a sight neither parent had seen in a while – and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thanks, Papa."

"You're welcome." He hugged his daughter back. "Now, let's go eat breakfast."

The morning went smoothly, and by early afternoon, the king found his princess sitting on the beach alone.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered as she took a deep breath. "I'm just enjoying the sea. Feels good not to be scared, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." He turned away, knowing his daughter wanted to be alone. "Mama and I will be in the house if you need us, okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

As he approached the back door, he noticed his wife standing in the glass window. When he went inside, she asked, "She okay?"

"She says she is," he answered her as he shrugged. "She's just enjoying the beach. Let's not create problems where there aren't any. We have enough to contend with with her being a teenager, and many more where they all came from. So, let's not create anymore."

Before the queen could answer him, a knock came to the door, and she went to answer it. Standing there was Brad, the boy from the day before.

"Hi," he said as he smiled and blushed.

"Brad, hi," Usako answered him, surprised he was there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but…" He pulled a black wrap out from his pocket. "…your daughter gave this to me yesterday, and I forgot to give it back. I didn't realize I had it until I was at home, and by then it was too late really to come over here. Is she around so I can give it back?"

The queen smiled at him. "She's down on the beach, actually."

"Oh. May I go see her?"

"Certainly." Usako stepped aside so he could come into the house. She led him to the back door, and with a quick hello and goodbye to Mamoru, Brad headed toward the pink-haired mermaid.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hello, princess," he said softly as he sat down.

Panicked, Usagi stood up and braced herself to run.

"Hey, relax…"

"How did you know I was a princess?"

"My parents told me last night who you guys were. They were friends with your dad, so they know. They felt I should know since I wanted to be friends with you…"

Usagi visibly relaxed and sat back down.

"I forgot to give this back to you. Sorry." He handed the wrap to the girl. "May I join you for a while?"

"Free beach…"

"Ah, yes, but it's your thought space. I don't want to intrude."

Usagi smiled up at him. "Please join me," she said.

Brad sat down, and the two teenagers talked into the evening.


	5. Mother and Queen

Mother and Queen

It wasn't until late the next morning that the queen had a chance to finally sit down and curl up on the end of the couch with a good complaint sent to her by the Senshi back home. She'd spent a good deal of the morning on the phone with Washington D.C. trying to explain the tactics of her husband to two Maryland Senators and the President.

Ironically, the President found the tactic to be hilarious, while the Senators seemed severely annoyed. Not that she cared. She wanted their son to be locked away under maximum security for the amount of grief he'd caused their family over the past few days, but knew that probably wouldn't happen.

Ah, well. That's done with, and the brief in front of her is next on the agenda. She kept reading, trying to put together a solution to the newest problem the Senshi were facing. _Honestly_, she thought as she turned a page, _this couldn't wait another week and a half?_

"Mama?" a small voice called to her.

Usako looked up into her daughter's eyes. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

Usagi sat down next to her mother on the cottage's couch and immediately recognized the Royal Insignia at the top of the paper. "Mom, seriously?"

Usako looked at the papers in her lap. "I know, but Rei said it was urgent…"

"Mom, you're on vacation!" Usagi sat straight and held out her hand. "Give them to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Give it."

"Sweetie, this is going to take me fifteen minutes…"

"…which is fifteen minutes too long. Give."

"Small Lady," Usako said sternly, warning the princess of overstepping her bounds. "I'm going to finish this in less than fifteen minutes if I have to, and you're just…"

Usagi yelled over her mom, "Why can't you, for once, just be my mom and not the queen on top of it? Why, for two weeks, can't you do that? I'll bet you any amount of money that this is about the two farmers with neighboring farms that are having a hard time figuring out who actually has rights to the stupid irrigation ditch that runs between the properties. Am I right?"

Usako looked at the brief and then back at her daughter. "How did you…"

"They've already come after _me_ for a solution to the problem."

"They _what_?" Usako sat up straighter and placed the brief on the coffee table, turning her full attention on her daughter. "Why would they bring it to you? _When_ did they bring it to you? You haven't been in court in weeks!"

"They approached me the day I was at Juuban Park with my friends on a picnic while you, dad, and the Senshi were in a meeting with the leader of something-or-other-stan."

The queen laughed slightly. "So, uh, what did you tell them?"

"Basically, this wasn't something I could really make a ruling on, but if they wanted my personal advice, since the ditch is technically on _our_ property, they'd have to learn to share, or I'd recommend cutting the water supply altogether to that particular ditch." She sat back on the couch. "I mean, honestly! They are bickering like children over what? Water? It's not like we're in a drought right now, you know. Find something else to argue about, and don't waste our time."

Usako sat back and thought a minute. While she didn't entirely agree with the delivery of the advice her daughter gave, she did agree with the outcome. And her daughter's logic was sound – Japan hadn't had a drought for nearly a decade, and the water table was actually higher than normal, so there should be no reason for the farmers to be bickering over this ditch.

"Sweetheart," the queen smiled as she picked up the papers and flipped to her comments page, "I think you may have just solved the issue."

"Well, good!" Then Usagi realized what her mother said. "I what?"

"I agree with your ruling on the subject, so, give me five seconds to write this down, and then my attention is completely yours." Usako quickly wrote out what the princess had said, albeit without the "don't waste my time" part, and put it back on the coffee table in front of them. "There, done. I think it's time your father and I start allowing you in on some of these things. Your solutions are very…" What was the word for it? "…blunt, but very effective." Usako, once again, turned towards her daughter. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

The princess shot her mother a questioning look. "You're done, right? Like completely? You're just my mom now? No more queen?"

"I'm completely done being queen for the rest of this trip. What's on your mind?" Usako noticed her daughter's face suddenly turn from hers. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Usagi looked her mother in the eyes. "How do you know when a boy likes you?"

That was completely unexpected. "Well," Usako started, suddenly unsure of how to explain anything, "he finds reasons to hang around with you. He goes out of his way to be nice." She fixed her daughter with a narrowed glance. "Why?"

Usagi retreated visibly. "No reason…"

"Chibiusa…" The queen purposely used her daughter's old nickname. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing…" Usagi blushed and tried to move away from her mother.

"Chibi – " Usako began leaning towards her daughter like a lioness on the prowl.

"I am _not_ 'Chibi'!" The princess tried climbing over the arm.

However, she wasn't fast enough. Usako grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her into her arms, her hands seeking out the teenager's weakest points – generally around the rib cage – and tickled. "Talk, offspring!"

The princess laughed while she tried to fight her mother off. "Mama! Stop!" She couldn't get out from underneath her mother's grasp.

The queen stopped for a few moments, keeping her daughter captive. "Then talk, or else!" She restarted her attack on her daughter.

Amidst laughter, the princess yelled, "Okay, okay! You win!"

The elder of the two stopped and just held the pink-haired imp. "Ha-ha. I haven't lost all of my powers."

"Yeah, we'll see." The princess turned towards her mother and smiled. "Starlight…Honeymoon…Therapy…" She stood up, and placed a kiss on the monarch's cheek.

"Not so fast, Sweet Talker." The queen reached out and pulled her daughter back onto her lap. That was one advantage to having a daughter that was small – instant restraint power. "Why do you want to know about how a boy likes you?"

The child blushed slightly. "I sort of met someone…"

"Oh, yeah?" Usako's interest was peaked. "Does this 'someone' have a name?"

"Mama, it's Brad."

Usako raised her eyebrows. "Really? Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"I don't know. He's sixteen." The fourteen-year-old turned slightly so she could look her mother in the eye. "Do you think dad would let me go on a date with him?"

"Does he drive?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I don't know what, though…" She quickly turned in the seat. "So, do you think he'd let me go?"

"When is he picking you up?"

"I don't know. I didn't know whether or not to say yes."

_Smart idea,_ the queen couldn't help but think. "Where would you be going?"

"I don't know. Probably to see a movie, or hang out, or something."

"When would you be back?"

"Um, little before midnight?"

Usako raised her eyebrows. "Uh-uh. Try again."

"Well, his curfew is midnight…"

"I don't care what his curfew is. If we allow you to go – that's _if_, mind you – you are to be back no later than nine."

"Nine?!" The princess gaped at her mother. "He'll think I'm a baby!"

"You are! Compared to him, you're very much a baby…"

"I'm fourteen!"

"And he's sixteen. I'm sorry, honey-bun, but without any kind of information, _I'm_ not allowing you to go out with him. Never mind your father!"

"But mom…"

"Don't 'but mom' me. Your father would be asking the same exact questions, and without any kind of information, he would be tying you to the bed." Mother and daughter separated as the older one stood. "Get me information, and I'll consider talking to your father about it. But I'm not going to bat for you without knowing what is coming our way."

"Mom…"

"Get me information, Small Lady. Then I'll consider changing my mind."

"I thought you weren't going to be the queen anymore."

Usako stopped and turned around, going back and sitting on the coffee table so she was looking her daughter in the eye. "I don't know of any mother who would allow her daughter to go somewhere without any kind of information, Usagi. Now, you either want me to be your mom on this trip, or you want me to be the queen. As queen, I'm forbidding you from leaving this house. As your mother, I'm allowing consideration upon information. Make your choice."

Usagi hated when her mother got that tone in her voice. She let out a sigh, "I'll get you the information."

Usako smiled. "Thank you." As the queen stood, she looked back at her daughter once again. "One more thing, Small Lady…"

"What?"

"When you talked to those farmers, you didn't actually tell them not to waste your time, did you?"

The princess produced a sly grin as she stood up. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

Her mother fixed her with a gaze. "Small Lady…"

As she walked past her mother, she bowed slightly showing deference to the queen and made her way to her bedroom. "I have a phone call to make."

***

He had gone down to the courthouse to see what was going to happen to his daughter's stalker.

"People request remand, Your Honor," the district attorney said in monotone.

"Under what grounds?" the judge asked clearly bored with the proceedings.

"Under the 'Royalty Protection Act,' Your Honor. The royal family of Japan is here on vacation and under that act, they are protected from attention of any kind…"

The judge threw the attorney a glance. "And this has what to do with the case, Mr. Harthing?"

"He was stalking the princess."

The judge turned to the defense attorney. From what Endymion could make out, he did not like this guy. Frankly, neither did he. The attorney had a slimy sense about him.

"Was the boy aware of the girl's stature?" the judge asked pointedly.

"No, Your Honor," the attorney answered, an edge of annoyance to his voice, "he was not. She did not make herself known to him…"

"Which is hardly the point," the judge cut in.

"It's not ethical to hold him in remand under that act if he is not aware of it…"

"Your Honor," Mr. Harthing cut in. "Any and all acts that are negotiated and voted upon by Washington are Public Knowledge. His parents voted on the act! The Chiba family followed the guidelines of staying anonymous…"

"Which means," the serpent cut in, "that they should be treated like any other case…"

"It _means_, Counselor," the judge cut him off before he could continue, "that the family is here under the radar of the media and is protected by the government from exposure, which your client, there, violated by forcing them to give their full name to law enforcers! If you intend to use the Royalty Protection Act, you'd better do some homework. She is not obligated to make her stature known to every person she meets." The judge looked directly at Mamoru. "Given the gravity of the situation, I will hold him in remand, but I also know for a fact that your parents are going to fight, and possibly win you to be released, so…" He turned to one of his secretaries. "…I want a PFA drawn up for the Chiba family. They deserve at least some peace of mind while they're visiting." He slammed his gavel on the desk. "Next!"

Mr. Harthing approached the incognito king. "I'm sorry," was all he muttered.

"What for?" Mamoru asked, confused.

"I wish I could've gotten him locked up for good."

"Well, at least he's away until his parents find out…"

Mr. Harthing shook his head. "His parents already know, I'm sure, and they've probably been on the phone all morning with your wife since you're here."

"With my daughter being a princess, do you think they'd win and get him released?"

"They've done it before. In their eyes, he does no wrong, and sadly, he'll probably walk away from this one with a slap on the wrist because of their political standing."

Mamoru considered what the lawyer was saying. "So, he's never really had to deal with consequences before?"

Mr. Harthing smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, there are still people in the world that think if you throw enough money at something, you'll get whatever you want, which is exactly what his parents do."

Mamoru reached out his hand and shook the lawyer's. "Thank you for what you _can_ do anyway." With that, he turned and left the courtroom, some thoughts churning over in his head.

The Masters' had mentioned taking a few days and going up to another beach city that had more to do – somewhere in New Jersey. They had invited the family to come along, but at the time, Mamoru had declined.

_I wonder if the invitation is still open,_ he thought to himself as he turned the ignition of the rental and began heading back towards the bungalow.

As he pulled in front of the bungalow, he sat in silence for a while. Which of the women in his life would he tell about this? Most likely Usako, but is it right to keep it from his daughter? And how soon would this lunatic be out? Would he show up at his daughter's window again tonight? He prayed not.

A knock on the window startled him, and he rolled the window down to see his wife's long golden locks falling into the driver's seat.

"You planning on spending the rest of the vacation in there?" she asked, half-laughing, half-concerned.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He smiled back at her as he got out of the car. He leaned against the car door. "So, did you hear from the President this morning?"

"Mm hmm. I heard from the Senators, too, on one conference call."

"How'd that go?"

She cocked her head a bit. "Pretty well. The President thought the entire thing was hilarious. She didn't stop laughing for five minutes. The Senators? Not quite so much, but what can you do? I had apologized – repeatedly, mind you – and all they seemed to want was to rant and rave. I ended up telling them that if they didn't knock it off, we may reconsider our trade agreement, which is up for negotiation in another month or two."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "You're amazing," he said as he chuckled a bit.

She flipped her hair with her hands. "Naturally." Then she sobered. "So, was that him? The guy from the Faire?" she asked pulling him into an embrace.

"Yeah," Mamoru answered softly, "it was."

"Unbelievable." She shook her head. "So, what happened?"

"Holding without bail until his parents fight it, and they usually win when they do."

"Mamo-chan," she breathed. "How long do you think he'll be in there?"

"I have no idea, but I'm hoping to be far away from here if he gets out."

"What do you mean? We're not going home, are we?"

The two of them walked towards the bungalow, his arm draped around his wife's shoulders. "Yeah, right, and risk the Senshi showing up here to teach him some 'manners'? I don't think so. I thought about getting a hold of Derek and traveling with his family this weekend up to New Jersey."

The queen stopped and looked at her husband. "That's perfect!"

He threw her a quizzical glance. "It is?"

"Yes. Usagi wants to go to the movies with Brad tonight, and we can invite his parents over for dinner and discuss it." She, once again, began walking. "There…problem solved."

He smiled at his wife. She had this uncanny ability to make everything seem so easy. "Yeah," he commented softly as he pecked his wife on the lips. "Problem solved."


	6. Grounded

Grounded

"I said no. Nine o'clock is late enough…"

"Mama, most of the movies aren't starting until seven, and with previews, that means they're not going to be starting until seven-thirty." Usagi sat at the kitchen table with her mother while her father fiddled around in the kitchen. She was fighting a losing battle with the monarch, and she knew it. "Then, there's the movie which is another hour and a half to two hours, which puts us at nine or nine-thirty. Then the drive…can't you at least go with ten?"

"She has a point," Mamoru commented, stirring something at the stove.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Sorry…"

"See? You should agree with Papa…"

Usako took her daughter's hands. "Usagi, I'm not trying to be difficult; really, I'm not, but we're not in Tokyo. If we were, it wouldn't be a problem letting you stay out later, but with everything that's been happening…"

"Mom, that guy's behind bars…" Usagi pleaded desperately.

_Don't raise your voice…_"But we don't know for how long. I just don't want you hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt! I'm fourteen, and I want to go to the movies with a new friend. It's not like I'm asking for midnight like before! I'm asking for leeway on one hour – that's it!"

"And I said no!"

"Why?"

Well, when all else fails…"Because I'm your mother, and I said so, that's why." Usako took a deep breath, trying to suppress her frustration. "Usa…" But her daughter was storming to her room. After a moment, Usako turned to her husband. "Am I being unreasonable?"

He seemed to ponder a moment. "Unreasonable? Maybe a little…"

"I'm just concerned!"

"I know you are, and I am, too! However, you can't argue with sound logic. We're eating between five-thirty and six o'clock. Until they get done eating and get there, the earliest show they're going to make is seven. Add in the details of the pink-haired one, and you have sound logic." He sat down beside his wife and took one of her hands. "I say give her until ten, but make sure she's in by ten, and not a minute later."

Usako sighed after a few minutes of thinking as she relented and stood. She walked over to her daughter's door, and knocked. "Usa," she called softly, "may I come in?" No answer. "Usa?" She knocked again, becoming concerned. Still no answer. "Usagi, answer me." Nothing.

The queen opened the door and found her daughter's room empty. An icy chill seized her heart.

_Don't panic,_ she thought to herself. _Try to sense her before you panic._ She closed her eyes as she stretched her powers out.

Nothing.

Her heart fell as she stretched further.

Still nothing.

_Damn!_

"Endymion!" she called frantically. Within seconds, her apron-clad husband was by her side. "She's gone!"

***

"You seem off tonight," Brad commented as he stabbed another morsel of food on his plate. When she called him and asked him to pick her up, she sounded upset, and they decided to for-go the movies and just go out to dinner.

"I'm just not really that hungry," she answered him softly.

"Why not?"

She looked up at him and could tell by the look in his eyes, he was concerned, not just prying. "I had a fight with my mom."

He gave a knowing nod. "Oh. Was it bad?"

She shrunk a bit. "Not as bad, I guess, as it could have been."

Just then, his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and saw it was his parents. Sheepishly, he turned to his date and said, "Excuse me a minute; I'll be right back." He stood up from the table and walked to the lobby as he picked up his phone. "Hey, mom."

"Brad, good, you picked up!" His mother's voice was hurried. "The princess is with you, right?"

"Yes, of course she's with me. Why?"

Before his mother answered, her heard her tell someone that Usagi was with him.

"Oh, thank God!" another voice exclaimed in the background.

"Mom," he said sternly into the phone. "What's going on?"

"She took off on her parents because she was upset with them, and they haven't been able to track her down. Her parents are really upset right now."

"May I?" came another female voice from behind his mom.

"Of course," his mother answered.

"Brad?" Usako's voice came over the line. "Brad, it's Usagi's mother. Is she okay?"

"I guess," he answered. "We're kind of at dinner, so there's really not too much to be said about it. She's not eating much."

"We fought…" Usako took a deep breath. "Would you please have her home by ten?"

"I'll do my best, Your Highness. I could bring her home right after dinner…"

"No, I don't want her to know you're talking to us. She'll probably take off on you, too, and then where would we be?" She paused a moment. "Thank you, Brad."

"No problem, Your Majesty."

After a few more (more like a thousand more) reassurances to the monarchs and his parents, he ventured back to his table, where the pink-haired princess sat waiting.

"Parents," he muttered as he sat back down.

The princess smiled one of those "I know what you mean" smiles and nodded slightly, however, the sadness in her eyes remained.

Brad folded his arms on the table. "So, what was the fight about?"

She just shrugged. "Something stupid," she answered him, hopefully warding off any more questioning.

They continued eating in silence. At least Brad did. Usagi just picked at hers, but really didn't eat anything. Her heart had been constricting for much of the dinner as she felt every pang of worry both of her parents were feeling.

Fifteen minutes later found the two teenagers paying and leaving with the princess's dinner wrapped in a box. As they approached his car, his pink-haired date stopped short, grasping his arm for support.

"Hey," he said as he took the bag from her, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly. "I can sense things, you know? And I'm not sensing something very pleasant. It'll go away in a second."

"Possibly your parents?" he questioned cautiously.

"How did you…"

"You think it was _my_ parents on my phone? My parents knew exactly where I'd be. They were over at your bungalow with your parents. Your mom was kind of freaking out, but asked me to have you home by ten." He held out a sympathetic hand. "We still have some time. Let's go for a walk instead of the movies and talk."

He smiled when the princess smiled and took his outstretched palm. For a moment, she felt a power surge, one of reassurance that came from him.

***

As he pulled up in front of the house, Usagi looked at the clock on his dashboard. It was ten minutes until ten, and she had a horrible pit in the bottom of her stomach. She knew this was a bad idea from the beginning, but she really needed to just get away.

She bid Brad goodnight and waited by the walkway as he pulled away, and then made her way over to her window. She figured her parents would be waiting in the living room, and she didn't want to face them yet. Slowly, she eased the window open, trying to hardly make a sound, and climbed inside.

"So," came a voice from the shadows. Usagi jumped as she realized it was her father's voice. "Was the movie worth it?"

Usagi froze.

"Answer me, Small Lady." Her father's voice commanded obedience. "Was the movie worth it?"

"We didn't go to a movie," she answered softly. "We just went to dinner…"

"Oh, just to dinner? Well, was _dinner_ worth it, then?

"I couldn't eat…"

"Why not? All that fighting with your mother, I would've expected you to be rather famished."

She sat on the bed, her back still to her father. "I could feel everything mom and you were going through, and…"

"You felt what we were going through?" He paused a moment. "You felt what we were going through, and yet, you didn't call us to let us know you were all right – answer your communicator, maybe?" His voice was eerily calm, and the princess squirmed. "Answer me."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Papa," was all she could mutter.

"And why couldn't we sense you?" another voice cut in. This one, belonging to her mother, was laced with tears, and full of the hurt she felt.

"I don't know," she barely whispered. The pain in her chest was returning, and it was making it hard for her to keep her composure.

"You weren't blocking us?"

The princess turned a tearful gaze on her mother. "I don't know how to block you! You never taught me that!"

"Do not raise your voice to us!" The walls shook as her father's voice bounced off of them. "Considering what you put your mother through tonight, you're lucky you're not heading back to Japan right now!"

"Well, it's not fair to be mad at me for doing something I don't know how to do!" She cringed very slightly, still trying to hide the growing pain in her chest.

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I'm warning you…" He moved to stand in front of her, his tall frame looming over her sitting one. "One more word out of you, and you're going home. Do you understand me?"

Her heart began racing, the pain no nearly too much to bear, but she grimaced through it and nodded. "I'm sorry, Papa," she barely managed to whisper.

"Yes, well," he said softly as he moved towards her door, "so are we. Consider yourself grounded for the remainder of this trip. You go nowhere without one of us, understood?" When the princess nodded, the king and queen walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

***

It hurt. It hurt so much, her head began spinning as she bolted upright in her bed, the white-hot pain radiating in her chest. Every breath was difficult, coming in gasps, and only making her chest hurt all the more.

Fresh air. Fresh air would help, she was sure of it. She got up, pulled on a sweatshirt (nights by the sea can get rather chilly), and journeyed out into the living area of the bungalow. She peeked over at her parents' bedroom door as she crept to the front door, silently glad they were both asleep. She knew her father would pop his crystal if she was outside without them knowing.

The door opened, and she stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. As soon as the cool breeze hit her forehead, she breathed somewhat easier. Though, it wasn't by much.

"Going somewhere?" a voice from behind her said.

"Sneaking out again?" came another one, this one clearly her mother's.

The princess jumped as she turned around and faced the direction where the voices came from. There, she saw her parents' figures illuminated in the moonlight.

"N-no," she stammered as she regained her composure and tried to keep the pain from her voice - definitely a trait that's easier said than done. "I was just coming outside for some fresh air. Honest." She sat down on the tiny step that led to the walkway. "I was just going to sit here for a minute or so."

Her father stood up, pulling her mother with him and began heading inside.

As they were walking by the princess, Usagi stood up and faced her parents. Sobbing, she cried, "So, when are you going to stop hating me?!" That question halted them in their tracks. "I screwed up, okay? I made a bad decision! I hurt you, and I'm sorry! I can't go back and change it…"

"Usagi," Usako said gently over her daughter's hysterics, "calm down…"

"I can't…"

"You will…" her father commanded a bit more sternly.

"It hurts!" she interrupted, panting and clutching her heart. "It hurts…" The world started spinning. "…too…" Oh, here it comes! "…much!" and with that, the princess swayed, reached out for any hand-hold, but found none, so her body pitched backwards.

The king hurried to grab one arm while his wife grabbed the other.

"I'm…sorry…" Usagi barely managed to whisper before she collapsed against her parents.

The monarchs lowered her slowly to the ground where Usako held her. "Usa!" she called to the unconscious princess as she shook her. "Usagi, answer me!" When the princess didn't stir, she looked desperately up at her husband, tears beginning to fall. "Mamo-chan…"

He took the teenager from his wife and carried her inside to her bed. He positioned himself on one side of their daughter while his wife did the same on the other. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, but parents trying to revive their unconscious child.

***

Sunlight poured into the princess's bedroom window, once again illuminating her face. Beside her still figure, the queen's head lay on the mattress while one hand held her daughter's motionless one, and the other draped across her abdomen.

The queen had spent the better part of the night trying to revive her daughter, but only succeeded in taxing herself as her daughter had the night before. After a few hours, she had to stop, her energy nearly completely spent. It was that moment that she'd put herself in her current position, hoping perhaps what was left of any energy would seep into her child by the hand.

Her eyes opened, only to be blinded by the sunlight. She let her eyes adjust a moment while seeking out her daughter's face.

"Usa?" she called softly as she brushed pink tinted bangs off of her daughter's face. "Usa, Sweetheart, please wake up."

"Usako?" her husband's voice came to her from behind. She felt him grasp her arms and slowly try pulling her away from the unconscious teenager. While his efforts were valiant, she prevailed. She wasn't leaving her daughter's side. "Honey, you've been at this most of the night. You need to rest."

"I need to help her," Usako whispered distractedly as she summoned her crystal again. Laying her hand on her daughter's chest, she summoned her daughter's as well. Her heart fell when she realized the light was still out – as dead as it was the night before. She tried another energy transfer from her crystal to her daughter's.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked softly when his wife stopped.

"It's the same," was her tired whisper.

"The same?"

His wife did nothing but nod. After a moment, she sobbed, "Her crystal's not absorbing energy. I don't know what else to do." She placed her hand in the princess's as she cried, "Did we cause this?" She stood up to go into her husband's arms. "Are we the reason this is happening?"

_Dear God, I hope not_, the king prayed as he took his wife into his arms. "We'll figure something out," he said with much more confidence than he felt. "We've always found ways before. We'll do it again."

***

Author's Note: If you want to see a great picture of Endymion in an apron, go to youtube and search for "Royal Family Scene." It's a scene from Kaguya Shima Densetsu Kaiteiban (Legend of Kaguya Island Remake).


	7. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures

She floated, free from the pain in her chest; free from all that could hurt her; free in oblivion.

_Usa!_ A woman's frantic cry echoed through her space of peace. _Usagi, answer me!_ Some shaking. _Mamo-chan…_

Her body was being moved, as though controlled by water.

_Usa! _ A man's voice this time entered her dream state. _Come on, Usagi. Wake up._ A pause.

_Usagi!_ The woman's voice again, this time more frantic than moments before. _What's happened, Mamo-chan? Why won't she…_

_I don't know, Usako. I just don't know._ Another pause. _Perhaps the crystal can…_

There was a very slight pressure on her chest, and it then began glowing. She was warm. Suddenly, the light was out in front of her, and she felt herself being pulled.

_I think it's working!_ The male voice exclaimed.

_Usa? Usa, please fight this…_

"Are you sure you want that?" came a third voice, but this wasn't a thought. This one was for real. "If you let them pull you, you'll go back to the pain and suffering."

The pink-haired child opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of another – a boy she knew. Were they friends? How did she know him?

"If you allow them to pull you, you'll be in pain again." The boy smiled at her and held out his hand. "Take my hand, and I'll free you from all of it." He smiled wider at her hesitation. "You will not know pain again, my princess. Ever. I promise."

She reached out her hand, and at the moment they connected, a white light burst from her chest and away from the couple.

_Mamo-chan! What's happening?! HER CRYSTAL'S GONE OUT!!_

_NO!_

_Usa, no, please! Please come back!!_

She fell limp in the arms of the boy, his evil smile in place. The surrounding sky began to darken as the princess's eyes closed once again, the last of her fight gone.

She felt cold, suddenly, but too weak to even shiver. The warmth from before had completely vanished, and she longed for it to come back.

_Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, she's…She's not breathing!_

_I know, Usako. I know…_

_Mamo-chan, wake her!_ The woman was becoming hysterical.

_I'm trying, Usako!_ Some more shaking. _Usagi, hear us, please!_

_Our baby! Mamo-chan, our baby! She's…she's…Oh, my God, Mamo-chan!!_

_Usako! Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!_ When her cries died down,_ You are a powerful queen, you hear me? You've brought Pluto back to life; Hotaru back to life; and me on a few occasions. You can save her._

Another brief moment passed, and the princess felt the slight pressure on her chest again. Only this time, there was no light, but there was pain – the same pain as before.

There was no warmth that had warmed her body.

No light; no warmth; no energy to fight; so instead, she gave in to the darkness, allowing it to take residence in every crevice of her being.

_Chibiusa_, one last whispered plea from the female. _Please come back to me._

She heard nothing; she felt nothing; she was…nothing.

***

It broke his heart. There was no other way of saying it. He remembered his wife's frantic cries from the night before, and it was all he could do not to join her. He'd wanted to scream just as much as she had; wanted to pick up his daughter and shake her until she woke up; wanted to hold her close to him like he used to when she was a child.

Exhausted from her continual energy expulsion, Usako had fallen asleep beside the teenager. As he watched her now from the doorway, he remembered her last words before finally falling into a fitful sleep: Chibiusa, please come back to me.

The king hadn't heard his wife call their daughter that in years. The last time he heard it, their daughter was ten and beginning her "I'm too old for this!" stage. He wished he could take his family back to that day – the day "Usagi" declared she was no longer "Chibi." She'd looked so innocent, and yet very adamant. Ten years old, and already as stubborn as her mother.

He smiled at the memory as a tear trickled down his face.

"Mamo-chan," Usako's soft voice came to him from the bed.

"Yes?" he answered just as softly. His wife's eyes were downcast, studying the pale cold hand intertwined with her delicate ones.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she exclaimed on a whisper as she went into his arms, offering him whatever strength she could. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep trying…" Was he really that confident?

"But what if that doesn't work? What if…what if she…" Serenity broke into tears.

"She won't."

"How do you know?" she sobbed into his T-shirt.

"Because you have the two best 'healers' in the world in your living room," came a new voice from behind. Both monarchs turned and smiled as they saw the Senshi – all of them in their entire splendor – standing in the living room. It didn't take much to realize it was Mars who had spoken. "And if anyone can figure it out, Your Highness, it's Ami and me."

"How did you…?" the queen barely whispered.

"Endymion summoned us this morning." Mars blushed a little.

The queen looked at her husband.

"I didn't know what else to do," he said as he shrugged. "We can't take her to a hospital – they'd pronounce her dead in a matter of minutes; and we weren't getting anywhere. I thought…" His sentence was interrupted by his wife's tear-salted kiss as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"I love you," she whispered into her husband's mouth. "Thank you!" Serenity stood and raced into the arms of her friends.

"Sorry it took us a while," Venus commented as she detransformed. "We had to find a baby-sitter."

"You're here. That's what's important!"

Jupiter placed both of her hands on her queen's shoulders, offering whatever strength she could. Then, she looked at the child laying in the bed. "So, what happened?"

***

_And ever since then, she hasn't responded to anything._ Someone was getting through! If she had the energy, she would've begun rejoicing. However, the black just sucked her dry.

_Okay, Serenity, why don't you join the others in the other room while Mercury and I figure out what's happening here, okay?_ A new female voice? No. Someone she knew of – but…

_But, Rei …_

_No, Serenity, Rei is right. You're too close, and may distract us. We'll inform you of our findings._ This one had to be Mercury – yet another female. How many were there?

_No,_ the girl thought, _I want her to stay!_

_Mars, please! She's my daughter!_

What did that word mean? "Daughter"?

_Serenity, we said no. She's in safe hands, you know that. What you need to do is go be with your husband right now. The two of you need each other…_

_What I _need_, Mars…wait, what are you doing? _There sounded like there was a struggle. _No! No, you can't so this!_ The female was hysterial. _You can't! _Her voice softened – blocked by some sort of object. The girl could hear the cries, but not what she was saying.

_We're going to regret that; you know that right?_

_I don't care, Mercury. She can't be in here right now in her mind-set. It'll distract you as a physician, and me as a psychic. It's hard enough with her in the bungalow._

_I know, but still. She's her mother…And this thing isn't picking up any kind of abnormality._

_Okay, then the rest is up to me._

What were they doing? Where's the female? _Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop it! STOP IT! THAT HURTS!!!! Female! Make her stop!!!_

They were probing her. She felt every mental stab, each one bringing a new kind of pain – from blue-dull to white-hot, pulsating.

_Nothing,_ the probing one commented. _Not a damn thing!_ She began pulling out.

The girl was ever so grateful! She hoped her female – yes, she'd taken possession of the one called _Usako_ – would come back, and the other two would just stay away.

Creaking hinges? Was a door opening? Is her female coming back?

_What did you find?_ Her male voice asked – yes, she'd taken possession of him, too.

_Serenity,_ the non-probing one started softly, _this isn't going to be easy, and you may want to sit down._

_I'm not sitting anywhere,_ her female cried emphatically. _Answer his question!_

_We found nothing._

***

Nothing? They had found nothing? The two most brilliant minds in all of Japan – quite possibly the world – found nothing?!

_How can that be?_ The queen sat alone on the front porch, curled up in one of the chairs, while her tears dropped into her teacup. When Rei and Ami had come out with the news, she became sick to her stomach.

She had read somewhere that chamomile tea helped with that, so her husband (bless him!) ran to a supermarket and bought the two of them some. She had to admit, it worked for the most part, but now, all she wanted to do was not feel a thing.

It was a horrid realization that Usa was now lost to her. Even now, it still made her nautious to think she may not have a daughter in the morning.

_Well, if that's the case,_ she thought solemnly as she stood, _I should be with her._ After a few deep breaths, she gathered up her strength to approach the front door.

As she entered the tiny foyer, she was caught by the stares of the Senshi – all of them wanting to say something, but none of them knowing what to say.

"Serenity," Ami said as she came forward.

The queen held up her hand. "Not now, Ami." The command was kind, but not lacking in ferver. "I can't lose it now." She looked around the room and noticed the majority of them were missing. "Where's Endymion?"

"He's with Usa," Makoto answered.

"Rei and Minako?"

"Minako went for a walk to the beach, and Rei just…"

The queen's brow creased. "Just what?"

Ami answered, "We don't know. She got this vacant look on her face and teleported…"

"_Teleported?_" The matriarch was beginning to panic.

"But she said she'd be right back, Serenity," Makoto quickly supplied. "She just said there was something she had to get."

Serenity nodded as she looked towards her daughter's room. The door was cracked slightly, and she could see her daughter's body. So still was she.

She entered the room and closed the door. Her husband was kneeling beside the bed, holding their offspring's hand and fighting tears as hard as she was.

Walking to him, she placed her arm across his shoulders and knelt beside him.

She could feel herself beginning to lose her composure. "Any change?" Serenity barely managed to whisper.

"No," Endymion answered as he moved so his wife could be in front of him.

***

_Mamo-chan?_ The female's voice was back! The little girl rejoiced as much as she could given her lack of energy. This woman really spent a lot of time with her,

_Yes, Usako?_ The man was back, too! The little girl started getting excited. She'd heard these two the most since she had collapsed. It was rare she didn't feel them hold her hand, or brush her forehead, or hold her close.

_Is she going to die?_

Silence from the man.

_I have to know, Mamo-chan. Is our baby going to die?_

_I don't know, Usako._

_I don't want her to!_ Tears lined her voice, and the girl heard the rustling as the man must have gotten up and wrapped his arms around her.

She felt something in her chest – the pain of a breaking heart. She wanted to cringe, but her body didn't comply. The pain radiated, and there was nothing she coud do but lay there and take it.

The woman's cries were so painful! The girl wanted to reach out and hold her hand.

"_Ima hitotsu tatakai ga owari_

_Hitotoki no yasuragi no naka de_

_Nagashiatta kirara no namida_

_Densetsu e shizuka ni kawaru deshou"_

_Wait, I know this…_

"_Meguri meguru no deshou ka_

_Nanimo kawaranu deshou ka_

_Ai wo nakushita deshou ka_

_Ai ga umareta deshou ka"_

The girl's eyes opened. The woman's voice – her cries through the song…energy…

Warmth…

Light…

Peace…

"_Ima koko ni watashi-tachi ga ite_

_Ano sora ni hoshi ga aru you ni_

_Ano hoshi ni mo mata sora ga ari_

_Sono sora de hoshi ga kagayaku deshou"_

_Mama…_

"_Meguri meguru no deshou ka_

_Nanimo kawaranu deshou ka_

_Ai wo nakushita deshou ka_

_Ai ga umareta deshou ka."_

_Mama sang this to me when I was…_

The girl felt the woman collapse onto the body on the bed and the cries escalate. _Don't cry_, the girl thought to the woman.

_Come back,_ the woman cried. _Come back to me, Usa!_

_I'm coming!_ She felt a hand in hers – actually felt it! She concentrated. _Squeeze. _Nothing. _Squeeze, dammit!_ Still nothing. Usa felt the weight shift on the bed – her mama had gotten up, and the hands were disconnecting.

_No!_ Usa mentally screamed. _Mama, come back!_ She concentrated on her hand again. _Squeeze!!_

The fingers finally closed slightly, and the queen jumped.

_Did she just … ?_ Usako sat down on the bed. "Usa?" she called softly as she placed her warm hand against her daughter's cheek. It was gaining color – slowly – and warmth! _Oh, do I dare hope?_

The princess's face moved into her mother's palm and a small smile crept across her lips. The hopeful mother rubbed her thumb on her child's cheek, encouraging her to open her eyes, supporting her will to awaken.

Then it happened. Small Lady's eyes slowly fluttered open, and a smile broke across the queen's face as she burst into tears and took her daughter into her arms.

"Thank God! Thank God you're all right!" She turned towards the door. "Endymion! Endymion, come in here!"

Within seconds, the bedroom door burst open and the king hurried to his wife's side. "What is it?" he asked as he took his wife's shoulders.

She directed him to the bed. "She's awake!" Serenity hurried out into the front rooms where the Senshi were, proclaiming the good news!

Mamoru looked down and saw his daughter's bright red eyes staring back at him. Suddenly weak, he fell to his knees. "Usa," he barely managed to choke out. "My princess…" His voice caught in his throat as he then took the teenager into his arms.

The other Senshi had gone into the room, but Rei stayed in the doorway. The princess was awake – and she couldn't be happier – yet, something still seemed very, very wrong.

_What price had been paid?_


	8. Something Missing

Something Missing

Now standing beside the waves, Rei closed her eyes and reviewed in her mind what exactly had happened over the course of the few hours she'd been here. She'd heard her queen's cries that her daughter was awake before the monarch even opened her mouth, but there was no light with her princess's awakening. The darkness she'd felt before still loomed all around the princess, causing the Miko some great concern.

Was the princess alive, then, or just awake?

"Rei?" a soft voice called from behind. The priestess turned and saw her queen and best friend approaching. "You weren't inside."

"No, I wasn't, Your Highness," Rei answered as she turned back to the ocean.

"There's something wrong," the queen stated as she moved to stand beside her friend. "What is it?"

"I can't answer what I don't know." Rei simply continued to stare out at the water. One thing Rei hated about the ocean was the certainty that nothing is certain.

"Rei, please," Serenity begged. "I'm her mother. I need to know…"

"Am I speaking Swahili? I don't know!" Rei turned to her queen. "Usa's awake, and she seems okay…" The queen nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Everything's lining up, and something is still just…"

"Not right?"

"Yes!"

"What are you sensing?"

Rei huffed as she bowed her head to her queen. _Either her Japanese is lacking from being in this country, or she's seriously not hearing me._

"My Japanese is fine, Rei Hino, and I'm hearing you clearly," Serenity said as she took her friend's hand. "I'm asking if you're sensing any danger."

"You need to stop listening to people's thoughts," Rei said as she looked up at her queen and best friend. "It's really creepy."

"I can't help it if they're screaming at me." The queen smiled at her Senshi. "Now, do you sense any danger? Any impending threat to Usa? Or to any of us?"

Rei closed her eyes, trying to sense where the danger – if any – would be coming from and felt a presence, one she hadn't felt in over a hundred decades. This evil touched her conscious, and she turned on her heel and raced back towards the bungalow, her queen calling to her and following.

Rushing through the back door, she found herself in the dining room, but could see clearly into the living room. Standing just inside the door was a couple with a young boy – one about Usa's age. This boy had the same aura around him as the princess, and immediately, Rei's guard went up.

"Rei," the king started, sensing the guardian's sudden distress, "these are friends of mine: Derek and Melinda Masters, and their son, Brad."

Brad bowed slightly. "We had heard about the princess and wanted to see how she was doing," he commented as he began to move forward. He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Rei watched him carefully as she took his hand and shook. There was a sudden energy spike as their palms pressed against each other – an energy she couldn't identify. "You, too," was her soft, yet almost dangerous, answer. She then turned to the rest of the Senshi and said in Japanese, "We need to meet outside, now."

The queen threw her a questioning glance as she went to follow, but was stopped by Rei.

"No," she said quietly. "You need to go be with your daughter. Do not let her out of your sight."

Serenity stared into the eyes of her Senshi of Fire. Never before had she seen a more commanding glare from the woman. She nodded and headed toward her daughter's room where her pink-haired princess lay sleeping.

Rei joined the others on the deck as the sky burned a crimson red with the sunset. They were all sitting around the picnic table under the umbrella.

"Makoto," she started as she sat down, "did the king say anything to anyone when you went with him for the tea?"

Makoto started as she shook her head and answered, "No, why?"

"Did any of you speak to anyone about the Princess?"

All of the Senshi shook their heads: Not a good sign.

Ami got a dark look on her face. Yes, Ami – Sailor Mercury; the Senshi of Wisdom; the most passive of the Senshi – got a dark look on her face. "What exactly are we dealing with here, Rei?"

"I don't know," Rei answered truthfully, "but if no one said anything to anyone about Usa…"

"How did they know?" the Thunder Senshi finished.

"I called them while you were in with Usa," a voice came from behind. The girls turned and saw the king standing behind them. "I told them what happened. Answer your question?"

"Not entirely," Rei dared, challenging the King. "Why didn't you tell us you called them? Do you know what that just looked like to me?"

"Considering your gruff is up and rather ruffled, I do, but I assure you, they are fine. They are friends of mine, and Brad, their son, is a friend of Usa's."

Suddenly, Rei shot up from her chair at the picnic table and yelled, "Mars Eternal Crystal Power, _Make Up!_" before racing into the bungalow.

Inside the Princess's room, the boy – Brad, was it? – was holding her princess's hand.

"Mars!" Serenity was on her feet instantly when the Senshi entered the room.

Mars went to the princess and pulled the boy away from her. "Who are you?"

"Mars, what's wrong?" the queen was now beside her Senshi.

"I won't ask nicely again. Who are you?" Mars never broke eye contact with Brad, which made both of his parents nervous. "Answer me!"

Brad stared the Fire Senshi down, not blinking. It was then that Mars saw the shift in his Aura.

Bringing her hands together, she began, "_Rin…Pyo…_Toh…"

The queen's eyes grew wide. "Mars!"

"Sha…Kai…Chin…"

"Mars, stop it!"

"Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

"_Mars, as your queen, I command you to stop!_"

Mars stopped, and as she went to approach the boy, a hand restrained her.

"Stand down!" Serenity commanded softly, yet dangerously, as she went to stand to shield her friends. "I'll protect them the same way I would anyone else."

"And I'll protect the princess the same way I would you," Mars replied just as dangerously as she turned her head and the two women's gazes met.

"I'm just her friend," Brad answered evenly. "I wasn't doing anything but holding her hand, I swear!"

Before Mars could say anything, Serenity asked pointedly, "Satisfied?"

"No." Mars hissed to her queen as she closed her eyes and stretched out her senses.

After a few moments, Mars' eyes flew open and she stared towards Brad. Within seconds, she pushed past Brad and his parents as she hurried out of the bungalow in close pursuit of something unseen by the others.

"Perhaps we should come back on another day when she's not as uptight," Melinda said as Mars pushed past them away from the queen.

"Good luck in finding that day," the queen muttered as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Perhaps that is best," Endymion said from the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Brad," Serenity said as she bowed slightly. "She's not usually like this. Forgive her?"

"Don't worry about it," Brad answered as he smiled. "She wasn't looking at me."

***

"You felt it, didn't you?" a voice came from behind her. Mars skidded to a stop in the sand and turned to face the baritone.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a defensive stance.

"My name, here, is Scott, but my actual name is Parallax."

"Your actual name?"

He smiled as he approached the red Senshi. "Yes, my actual name. I'm not of this planet, Senshi Mars. I'm just another celestial being, as I believe your king and queen call it."

"Are you a friend or foe?"

He smiled again. "It would depend on what direction you're running."

"Excuse me?"

"To put it into terms you'd be able to relate to, I'm a bounty hunter of sorts, for celestial auras. I travel the Universe collecting the souls that have either been lost or refuse to let go of the life they had to join the one they are destined for."

"And the aural issues I'm feeling in that bungalow…"

"…is from a soul I've been chasing," he finished as he sobered. "You must keep that boy away from her."

"Why?"

"He has a very open heart. He's a perfect conductor." He paused a moment. "But unfortunately, so is your princess."

***

The sun was setting as the queen stepped back into the bungalow and found Endymion sitting at the table with Usagi. She smiled as she sat beside her princess.

"Finally got up enough strength to come join us, huh?" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied as she smiled at her mother.

"I carried her out here," Endymion piped up.

The queen nodded. "I see."

"Mom, don't be mad at Aunt Rei," Usagi said softly as she reached for her mother's hand.

Usako stared at the table. "I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are. I can see it on your face."

Usako let out a sigh. "I'm not mad, Usa. I'm frustrated and concerned." She looked into her daughter's eyes. "You've been awake for most of today, and yet your strength hasn't returned…"

"…but it will, Mama," Usagi interrupted. "Just give me some time…"

"I know, Darling, I know…"

"I think what your mother's worried about mostly is Rei," Mamoru cut into the near-argument between mother and daughter. "Rei's not acting like herself, and Mom's a bit concerned."

"She clearly saw something, Endymion," Usako argued. "Rei's not one to just start that chant over hand-holding…and the way she ran out of here…she saw something. That has to be it." She stopped as the front door opened and three of the plain-clothed Inner Senshi walked in. "Did you find anything?" she asked anxiously as she rose from the table to meet her friends.

None of the Senshi could meet her gaze. "We checked everywhere, Serenity," Ami stated as Makoto, Minako, and she sat down on the furniture around the coffee table in the living room.

"She's just…" Makoto started.

"…gone," Minako finished.

"She wouldn't have gone back to Tokyo, would she?" the queen asked as she sat between Minako and Makoto on the couch.

"I don't think without one of us knowing, no." Ami smiled. "She's just got to blow off some extra steam, and she'll be back."

"I think," Makoto said as she stood and stretched, "that we should all get some rest before tomorrow. It's getting late, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat."

"I am, too," the pink-haired princess said from the table.

"You?" Usako said, her tone that of the Usagi Tsukino of old. "You haven't done anything all day!"

Usa got a twinkle in her eye as she stared into her mother's. "It's hard work laying in bed willing your body to move when it won't! Takes a lot of energy to let your father carry you to the table, too! After all that, I'm beat!"

Mamoru chuckled as he picked his daughter up and began carrying her back to her room.

"No, Papa," Usagi said. "Put me down a second. I want to see if I can stand at least."

"Sweetheart," Usako started as she approached, "you think you can?"

Usagi looked at her mother. "Won't know unless I try, right?"

Mamoru looked at his wife as she each positioned herself on one side just in case Usagi needed extra support. Once Usako was beside the two of them, he began lowering his princess.

Usagi wrapped one arm around her father's neck and grasped her mother's hand with the other. Both parents offered support as her two feet touched the floor and flattened against the wooden surface.

1…2…3…Mamoru let go, and Usagi stood there. She was holding on to her parents for dear life, but she was standing.

Usako silently cheered as Usagi went to take a step. _Too much!_ Something screamed in her head, and she collapsed to the floor.

Mamoru caught her and lifted her back into his arms.

"Well," Usagi said as she smiled, "I stood at least, right? Better than nothing." She narrowed her gaze at her mother. "I also get to be in Papa's arms," she said slyly as she stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Usako smiled back. "Don't get cocky, little princess. Papa still may do that to me tonight, so there!"

Mamoru chuckled. "With the way you eat? I don't think so!"

"_Mamo-chan!_"

***

Ten chimes the clock on the wall rung, and Rei still had yet to come back. The other Senshi had fallen asleep – two in the third bedroom; one on the sofa-bed in the living room – and Usako left them to their dreams to sit on the porch.

Today had been an interesting day, and her muscles were tense. She was feeling uneasy about what had happened, starting to wonder if Rei's paranoia had started rubbing off on her.

Something flashed by her, and she looked up to see a figure standing near the front door. She stood to meet her sudden visitor.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I need to see your daughter," the dark figure answered her.

Why did that voice sound familiar? "Who are you?"

"I need to see your daughter!"

He looks so young! "Who are you?"

"Where is Usagi? I need to see her!"

"I'm sorry, but not until morning. She's sleeping, which is what most people do at ten o'clock at night."

"I want…"

"To see my daughter, yes, you've established that. However, as I said, she's asleep, and I don't know who you are…"

"Don't you recognize me?" The figure turned and flashed a menacing smile towards the queen. His eyes burned red, but there was no mistaking who he was.

All the queen could do was gasp before he clapped a hand to her mouth, silencing any cry she would've made.


	9. Falling

Falling…

In…out. In…out.

Deep into the depths of darkness she felt herself being pulled. Alone…no one…alone…dark.

_Mama!_ Familiar cries from a time long ago, making it suddenly hard to breathe. Her heart pounded against her rib-cage, only awaiting the moment when it would be free – free to fly once again.

In…out. In…out.

_Mama, where are you!?_

_Small Lady…_

_Who?_

_Small Lady…_

Flying. She had gone flying – a dream, or a vision?

Running…running toward a cliff. Just a few more feet! 1…2…3…4…

Weightless…floating feather on a stream of air.

Freedom…from all she was; all she was to become. Freedom from the pressures of life, the heart ache, the cold, dark, and emotionless void that had consumed her being.

_Where are you, Mama? Why do you let me suffer this? Why am I alone again?_

She saw no dancing colors as she had that night in the sky above. Clouds darkened, leading the way to an endless torture. She flew through each cloud as they roiled and gathered, electricity grabbing at her gown and skin, making her convulse in agony.

Where were her colors?

No diamonds surrounded her as she dove through one cloud after another, yet the warning of the storm was prevalent. She flew through the cloud, the electricity standing her hair on end.

Where were her diamonds?

Electricity now powered her being. She punctured the cloud and stayed among the stars – the majestic, celestial orchestra now lost to her. The moon hung there, staring at her. She did not know it, nor did it acknowledge her.

She twirled. Nothing happened. No partner; no orchestra; no diamonds; no colors…alone…dark…

_Alone…_a voice whispered into her mind. _Suffer…alone…dark…_

_Rage…_

Her eyes flew open, an angry fire blazing in her ruby eyes.

_Energy…Anger…Rage…_

_Mama…_

_Alone…_

_Papa…_

_Alone…dark…RAGE!_

She dove back into the Cajun blackened clouds, away from the whispering winds. The time had come, she decided as she halted next to her newest and dearest friend.

She took Brad's hand and smiled, a malevolent smile passing his lips as a soft cackle left hers.

It was time to make it rain…


	10. Storm Begins

Storm Begins

A lead weight had been placed on her body – or at least that's what it felt like – as she tried, to no avail, to lift her body off of the bungalow's tiny porch. Her daughter was in trouble, and she couldn't move!

_Damn it,_ she thought, frustrated, _get up!_

Suddenly, she was released. Her body, now light, shot up and rushed through the door to the bungalow. She found her Senshi each sprawled on the floor, transformed, and unable to move.

"The princess," Jupiter moaned. "She's…"

_Oh, God,_ the queen thought as she hurried to the room her daughter occupied. There, she nearly collapsed with fear onto the bed. The room was empty, except for the disheveled furniture and clothes strewn all over the floor.

She pressed her fists to her mouth, trying to smother a scream, before she turned and ran back into the parlor to her friends.

One by one, she knelt beside each of her guardians, using her crystal to free them from the invisible chains holding them to the floor.

Tears streamed down her face as she pulled Jupiter - the last of her friends – out of her stupor. The green Senshi sat up, holding onto her queen for support as the others had.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Serenity cried. "I should've tried to stop him!"

"Serenity," Jupiter soothed. "There are more important matters right now. Endymion wasn't immune to this either. Go to him."

Her breath caught in her lungs as she flew from the floor and into the bedroom she shared with her husband. He was motionless, hanging half-way off of the bed, his face imbedded in the floor.

She turned him over, slowly lowering the rest of his body to the floor before pulling out her crystal once again. Within moments, he stirred and his eyes opened.

Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned down into his waiting arms.

"Endymion," she cried softly into his chest. "He took her."

Endymion took a few deep breaths as he held Serenity close to him. His heart felt as heavy as his wife's did, he was sure. His daughter – crown princess of Crystal Tokyo; heir to the throne of Earth and Moon – was in the hands of something.

No, someone. Someone they had trusted, and every fatherly fiber of his being wanted to bolt, running after the monster that had come in here, attacked his family, and taken his precious jewel. However, years of ruling – especially beside the one in his arms – had taught him that fighting angry only blinds you, and if you are going to battle anything – be it monsters, spirits, or an ornery wife – you must be able to think clearly.

He pushed his wife off of him gently and stood. Gone was the father on vacation in PJ sweat pants and undershirt, and in his place stood the king, in all his lavender glory. Gently, he pulled his wife up off of the floor and held her, allowing her to once again draw on his strength.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed into his lapel.

"We," his majesty began, "are going to meet with the rest of the Senshi, and then get our daughter back." He stood back a bit to look his wife in her clear, blue eyes. "No matter what it takes, Serenity, I'll get her back for you…"

"_We_ will get her back, Endymion," Serenity choked. "I'm not allowing you to do this alone."

He smiled at her beautiful face. _There she is,_ he thought to himself as he gave his wife another quick hug. _The queen has arrived._

***

"What?"

"Hmm?" Parallax quickly turned out toward the sea. "Oh, nothing."

Mars turned him back to her. "What?"

Parallax smiled at her. "I'm just surprised, is all."

"Stop being so damn cryptic…"

He laughed as he sat down in the sand. "Forgive me, Senshi Mars. It is in my nature."

_Mm, hmm_, she thought skeptically as she joined him. After a few moments, she asked, "So, how is it you know the Royal Family?"

Parallax laid back and gazed towards the heavens, a smile in place. "The king had me arrested."

"He _what_?"

"He had me arrested." He sat up, laughing at the look of complete confusion on her face. "I was watching the soul in the princess's room one night, and she saw me, screamed, and he came running after me and caught me."

"So, you were…"

"…stalking your princess, yes, but not intentionally. Though," he continued, "I'm fairly certain I provoked him. It was just too easy."

"Why would you provoke him? That's just stupid…"

"What could he do to me? My kind doesn't die. Our beings aren't – how would you say it? – wired that way. You could blow us into a million pieces, and we'd just reform back into our original being."

"That sounds like fun."

"Not really. Usually when you tell someone, or some being, that, they blow you up just to see. It's a very messy process, but I can assure you, it does work. I've been blown up a few times."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It really just gets old."

"_Can_ you die?"

Parallax smiled. "No, Princess. We are pure cosmic energy. Our beings take on the form of the planet we are on."

Mars started. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Princess, Senshi Mars. Why?"

"Why would you…"

"Because you are one, correct? You were the princess of Mars in the first Silver Millennium on the Moon, correct?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then you continue to be a Princess now. Therefore, I called you Princess." He could sense her uncertainty. "Mars, let me explain something to you. Serenity is very powerful, but much of her power comes from all of you combining your powers into her. Any one of the Senshi can do that. The problem is, you've been taught to believe that Serenity is the most powerful of you, which, at the moment, is true. However, it does not have to be that way. You are just as powerful as the queen you support."

"But how can I be a princess of a planet with no life?"

Parallax smiled. "Just because you cannot see the life on your planet does not mean it does not exist." He situated himself so he could look into the onyx eyes of his newest pupil. "When Lunar Queen Serenity sent you and your companions to Earth to be reborn, she gave you earth bodies – lungs that can only breathe Earth air; Earthen families; etcetera. However, once you embrace your destiny, as it was meant to be – not as you _think_ it should be – you, too, will be able to go back to your planet, and will once again be reunited with your people."

"So, we can breathe on the moon…"

"…because you've embraced that part of your destiny. That part of your destiny is your duty to the Lunar Kingdom as protector and ally." He lowered his gaze slightly so he could examine the Martian Princess.

Mars sat, taking this all in. "What about the others?"

"Their destinies lie along a similar, but slightly different, path than yours." Before she could continue her questioning, he continued, "Senshi Mars, I chase lost or stubborn souls across the Universe in order to get them to fulfill their destiny. The soul in that bungalow is not my only assignment."

***

As the ruler of the night gave way to the ruler of the day, Usako – no, Serenity – stood watching the horizon, wishing she could hear something with her inner ear; see something with her inner eye; sense something with her inner-most heart. But her mind was clouded with anxiety, and she could hear, see, and sense nothing. Every once in a while, she would calm herself – or so that was the theory – in hopes she could stretch out her senses and locate her wayward child, but all she could sense was peace – which often times, in her experience, meant…

_No!_ she chastised herself. _No, it's not true!_

She was angry. She wanted to be looking. Surely, there was some reason for the sudden wind-speed that whipped her hair into her face and out of her odango. Surely there was a reason for the sudden electrified clouds that hovered over the earth.

Her daughter was in trouble. They needed to be looking for her, and her _husband_ and _friends_ wanted to discuss this in committee! It really did not take a genius to figure this out! Massive power surge along the coast, and a missing princess who happens to wield that kind of power if provoked...

_Rocket science, this is not,_ she couldn't help but think as she leaned onto the railing of the outside deck, allowing her frustrated tears to fall.

"Serenity," a soft voice came from behind her. She didn't move. "Serenity," the voice tried again.

"I can't sense her," Serenity whispered sadly as her eyes bored holes in the wooden support.

"I know," he soothed as he took his wife into his arms.

"We don't know where Mars is either. _She_ would be the one who would know where Usa was…"

"I know." What else could he say?

"Endymion, what if…"

"Shh," he soothed. "I know she's not…"

"How?" Her eyes pleaded with his. "How do you know? I know you can't sense her either…"

He shook his head. "I just do."

"We haven't been able to sense _anything_, Endymion! She could be…"

"She's not dead to us yet, Serenity, nor will she be." The wind picked up and drops of water began falling on the couple.

This frightened the queen a bit, but before she could voice her fear, her husband held her away from his body slightly and nodded a reassurance. "It's time."

She pulled back a bit more, taking a deep breath to calm the anxiety. "_Crystal Cosmic Power…MAKE UP!_" The newest of her transformations and probably the most fantastic thus far, she stood before him in a pure white leotard with a pearlesque skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. White gloves, white boots, and silver crown with a flawless diamond in the middle completed her body armor.

Endymion sighed as he stood staring at his wife. How he loved seeing her in her Senshi form (perhaps it was the skirt)! With a flourish, he waved his cape, and he, too, transformed into the warrior King, formal armor covering his body; his own pearlesque cape flying behind him.

A door opened behind her, and she turned to see her Senshi standing just outside, each of them also transformed. They smiled as they looked at their queen. Gone was the anxious queen – the worried mother – and in her place stood the Sailor Moon of old – determined and confident, almost to the point of cocky, and ready to face anything to get her daughter back.

And God help her, she was going to do it…no matter what the price.

***

The rain had started as a drizzle, but quickly increased in ferocity as a funnel formed over the water.

_A water spout?_ Mars thought to herself as she watched. _No, these are the wrong type of clouds_. She watched as energy swirled around and around two figures – one of them too familiar – positioning themselves in the middle.

It was then that she felt it – psychic energy – right before she was blown backwards onto the beach. It took her a moment to recover and realize what happened. In that moment, another blast was launched at her, blasting Parallax and Mars behind a small rock outcropping.

The wind blew her hair around her face as she peeked out around the rocks, watching the vortex of power that had formed over the ocean. The power emanating from the structure was so great that Mars had to fight to keep from fainting.

"What is that thing made of?" she asked, her tone incredulous as she tried to deflect the energy that had started flying at her.

"It's made of pure psychic energy. The soul I'm chasing doesn't have this ability. This is something completely different."

Mars dodged another energy blast. "Well, the soul you're chasing may not, but our princess does, and I'm sensing her in the middle of that thing."

"That's impossible," Parallax said as he pushed her out of the way of another bolt.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your princess's essence is in my bag. If you sense anything, you're sensing the soul I'm chasing."

"But, Small Lady's body is in that thing."

"I know. Her soul is with me."

"I get that, Parallax! However, it isn't her soul that's the source for her power. It's her crystal, which is in her body."

"Then we have a problem…"

Mars turned to him, shocked. "What do you mean?" Then it dawned on her. "You mean she's…?"

"Yes, she is."

The storm had just begun.


	11. Neo Queen Aretha

Neo Queen Aretha

Serenity, Endymion, and the three remaining Senshi ran towards the darkened clouded pillar. The energy vortex had gained power since it formed, and she had a feeling her daughter was in the middle of it.

"Mars," she called into her communicator as she began running toward the pillar, "where are you?" There was no answer. _I do not have time for this!_ "_Mars!_"

"What?!" came a voice from her wrist.

"Where are you?"

"I'm dodging psychic attacks from the big pillar of energy over the water. Care to join me?"

"We're on our way."

"Great! Glad to have you!"

"You know," Venus commented to Jupiter as they fell into stride with their queen, "she's probably the only one of us that would ever get away with talking to her that way."

"Yeah, you're right," Jupiter commented back. "However, she's also been doing that since we were kids over a millennium ago."

A bold of electricity struck the ground near the monarchs and their guards.

"So this thing wants to fight with electricity, does it?" Jupiter positioned herself so she could power her attack. "Jupiter…Electric static shock!"

"Stop!" Mars shouted, but the words fell on deaf ears. Jupiter's electric shock soared into the vortex, but was reflected back onto her. She dove to the ground, the bolt narrowly missing its target.

"Mercury…" came the next call as the blue Senshi of Wisdom rose from the ground over the water. "…tsunami _force!_" At once, a column of water shot up along the edge of the vortex, but again, was reflected, and soon, Mercury was trying to outrun the wave that had generated.

"Would you knock that off?" Mars barked at the Queen and other Senshi as she physically restrained Venus from trying to attack. "It's not a tangible enemy; it's energy and a soul. Neither one can be killed!"

Sailor Moon turned on her, the anger in her eyes flashing. "Then what do you suggest we do? That's my daughter in there, and I'm not going to just let him have her!"

Parallax moved to stand in front of Mars as he calmly stated, "You can let her do what she knows how to do. She's a Miko by profession; a Senshi by choice. She's the psychic one out of all of you, and _you_ should be aiding _her_." He turned to Mars. "Your Highness," he continued as he knelt before the Senshi of fire, "it is time."

Mars' eyes became fearful. "How?" she asked.

"Just as the other Senshi send their power into Serenity, they can also do it to you. You are ready, and the only being strong enough to overpower this energy and still control enough to save the children would be your destined being. The queen must awaken."

"Queen?" gasped Mercury. "But we have a queen…"

"You have a queen of Earth and Moon," Parallax answered without standing. "However, as powerful as Serenity is, she is not powerful enough to defeat this."

"How do we do it?" Serenity asked pointedly.

"The same way you've always done it, Your Majesty. The only difference is that your Senshi will not send their power into you, but into Mars. The effect will be the same." He reached into the pouch that hung from his hip and pulled out a medallion made of what appeared to be gold. "I'm ready when you are, Senshi Mars."

"Let's do it, then," the queen ordered. "_Cosmic crystal power!_"

"Mercury eternal power!"

"Venus eternal power!"

"Jupiter eternal power!"

Their planetary birthmarks glowed on their foreheads as their energies combined into one target – Mars.

As the energies gathered, she felt her own power grow within her. "Rin…pyo…toh…sha…kai…chin…retsu…sai…zen!" She held a charge in front of her.

Parallax held the amulet in front of him as he chanted, "Destinies gone; created pain; send you back from whence you came…"

"_Akuryo Taisan!_" Mars threw the charge directly onto the forehead of Brad. However, to everyone's dismay, it was not Brad that screamed and began writhing, but the princess. Shortly after, she fell limp beside the teenage boy.

Neo Queen Serenity collapsed from the strain put on her by the amount of power she sent into Mars – as did the rest of the Senshi. _No_, she thought to herself as she leaned into her husband's embrace and looked into the eyes of the one who still had a hold on her daughter. Beside him, her princess's eyes had closed, and she hung limp.

"What are we fighting?" the neo queen asked as she tried catching her breath.

"Do you really not know?" Parallax asked as he helped Mars to sit.

"If we knew," Jupiter said sarcastically, "don't you think we would've defeated it by now?"

Parallax faced Jupiter, an almost menacing look in his eye. "Think about this a moment," he started before turning to both the king and queen. "Who is the only enemy you have fought – past or present – that has the ability to control her mind?"

Tears welled up in the queen's eyes as the king held her tighter. "Wiseman," he whispered.

"Exactly…the only difference is you're not fighting 'Wiseman' the being, but 'Wiseman' the essence, which is why your attacks to his physical being won't do anything but sever Brad's chances of ever coming back."

"Endymion," the queen's hushed whisper rose above the winds, "he can't have her. I won't let him have her!"

The king looked his wife in the eye. "He won't keep her, Serenity. I promise."

"Give her back," she growled as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. "Give her back now!" She, in a flash of pure light, brandished her staff in her hand. Beside her, Endymion also held his. She and her husband closed their eyes, pulling power from all around them. "Crystal Palace," they began chanting.

"Stop!" Mars interrupted shouted. "Everyone into the cave!" When no one moved, she yelled, "Now!" as flames burst forth from the ground behind them.

The small army of soldiers hurried into the cave along the shoreline while Mars blocked the psychic energy attacks aimed at their heels.

"Mars," Sailor Moon shouted as a flame door was placed over the mouth of the cave, "have you gone mad?"

"No, I didn't want you to get killed, or kill your daughter in the process!"

"We wouldn't have killed our daughter!"

"Intentionally. No one is listening to what I'm saying! You can use your ultimate attack – activating the Crystal Palace – but all you will accomplish is destroying your daughter's body. That's it! Then what is she going to have to go back to?"

The queen turned a confused look onto Mars. "What do you mean, 'go back to'?"

Mars faced her best friend. "Your daughter is possessed, Usagi. She's not brainwashed like before. She has a piece of Wiseman's essence actually controlling her body. _She_ is right over there…" Mars pointed at Parallax as he opened his pouch and a small ball of pink-white light floated out. "The essence that is 'Usa' is guarded…"

"How do we know that's her and not some sort of trick?" the king asked as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "He was the one stalking my daughter."

"Touch it," was Parallax's simple answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Touch it," Mars supplied. "As in reach out your finger and stick it into the ball of light…"

"Will it hurt her?"

"No," Parallax answered. "She, in this form, is pure energy. This is her soul; not anything physical that can take form."

The pink ball of light bounced in the air a tiny bit as it made its way over to its mother, settling in her palm. Neo Queen Serenity gently stroked the top of it, and while doing so, flashes of memories flooded her sight. She could sense her daughter again – as though she was standing right in front of her. The queen smiled as tears fell.

_She's okay,_ she thought to herself as the princess' soul bounced up her arm and tickled her mother's neck, making the matriarch giggle as she imagined the pink soul hugging her. "I'll get you back, Darling," the queen declared softly.

_I know you will, Mama,_ came a small voice.

"You want her back so badly?" came Brad's voice from outside the cave as Mars' door faltered and disappeared. "Take her." Brad let go of Usagi's hand as the now-unconscious teenager fell towards the raging waves below.

The queen shot out of the cave as the tiny ball of light returned to Parallax. She jumped onto the back of the wind, rocketing towards her daughter's body, praying she moved fast enough that she caught her. Serenity only relaxed slightly as their bodies made contact, and her daughter was in her arms.

Landing back on Earth, she handed her daughter to her husband, who wrapped her cold body in his cape, trying to warm her deathly cold shell.

"_Jupiter…oak evolution!_"

The attack soared at Brad, but he only laughed. However, from behind, they heard a surprised scream from the king, and everyone's attention was diverted to the princess – who was writhing in the electricity of Jupiter's attack.

"What are you doing to her?" Serenity demanded as she knelt next to her daughter.

"I'm not doing a thing. Your Guardian did it for me…"

Despite Mars' pleas to stop, Mercury and Venus also sent attacks at Brad, and each time, the princess convulsed in pain.

"He has her in a reversal," Parallax whispered to Mars.

"Partial or full?" Mars asked.

Parallax turned wide eyes onto her. "There is no 'partial or full,' Your Highness. A reversal's a reversal."

"So, to make it effective, I have to…" She stopped, not wanting to take that course of action.

"Sadly, yes, you must attack the Small Lady."

"Mars," came Serenity's voice into their conversation. "Now that Usa's not up with him, and we're a bit more energized, do you think you can defeat him?"

Absorbing what Parallax had said, she looked at her queen and nodded sadly. There was no way she could tell her queen that she had to attack her daughter's body in order to do it.

"Then let's not waste any more time…"

Mars looked to Parallax. "Are you ready?"

He nodded as he reached into his packet and pulled his amulet back out.

Mars closed her eyes and concentrated. "Power of Mars, Guardian of War; send me power like naught before…" Mars rose into the air, her Senshi uniform stripping from her body, leaving behind a red gown wrapped securely around her curves and blowing in the wind. The energy twisted her hair behind her head into an elaborate braid which cascaded down her back, a ruby crown adorning the Martian monarch's raven hair. "Destinies filled, creating pain; send him back from whence he came…"

"Crystal cosmic power!"

"___Rin…Pyo…__Toh…_"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"_Sha…Kai…Chin…_"

"Mercury eternal power!"

"_Retsu…Zai…Zen!_"

"Venus eternal power!"

"_Akuryo Taisan!_" And with that cry, the Martian Queen flung a charge filled with the energies of each of the four Inner Soldiers and the Queen of Earth towards a target behind her.

It landed right on its target – the princess's forehead. She watched as the princess simply lay there, unaffected by the curse. Brad, however, began convulsing and screaming as a ghostly gray energy flew from his being and into the amulet held by Parallax.

Then, there was silence.

The pillar was gone; the energy dispersed, and Brad doubled over into the arms of the Martian Queen.

The clouds had broken up, allowing the sun to shine through as Aretha landed on the beach, gently placing Brad in front of Parallax, who immediately began restoring him, reintroducing his soul to his body. Aretha took a few deep breaths as she approached her friends and collapsed to her knees.

"Mars!" the four women called. Serenity caught her and lowered her slowly.

"Just take deep breaths, Aretha," she said softly. "Slow…deep…breaths…" The earthen queen smiled. "Welcome back, my friend," she whispered.

"So much power," Aretha exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah, but in the end, it's worth it."

Aretha laughed slightly as she let her head fall back into the crook of Sailor Moon's arm. "I don't know how you do it," she said as she closed her eyes, and Serenity laid her in the sand.

"One battle at a time," Serenity answered as she left the other Inner Senshi to tend to Aretha and approached her husband.

She knelt in front of the king and brushed a few strands of stray, pink locks away from her daughter's face. _She's going to be all right,_ she had to think to herself.

"How is she?" she asked, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"The same as she after she collapsed onto the porch," the king answered softly.

The queen's face crumpled as her tears fell onto her cape-wrapped princess. She was not losing her daughter. She _couldn't_ lose her daughter!

"Your Majesties," Parallax's soft voice came from behind the queen, "if I may…" He knelt beside the matriarch at the head of the princess. "I need you to activate her moon sigil," he said softly.

Serenity reached her gloved hand up to her daughter's forehead and did as asked. As she pulled it away, her daughter's moon sigil glowed brilliantly.

Parallax opened his pouch, and both monarchs watched the familiar pink-white ball of light bounce out and settle into the crescent birthmark.

Mother and father watched, neither realizing they held their breath, until a soft moan sounded from his lap, and his Usagi – his Small Lady – was shifting into a more comfortable position against his chest. The king shifted his position so he was cradling his teenager in his arms while his wife moved to his side, also basking in the relief that their daughter was out of danger.

Husband and wife looked at each other, tears of fear turning to tears of pure joy salting the kiss they shared. When they broke apart, Serenity leaned down to her daughter's crown and placed a kiss on her moon sigil.

"Welcome back, my darling," she whispered as the family rose – Small Lady sleeping peacefully in her father's arms – and joined the rest of the Senshi.

Parallax had smiled at the family as he also stood and joined the Senshi – now detransformed, and also crying with relief that their princess was alive – and pulled Rei aside.

"I need to complete my second objective, Queen Mars," he said silently. "I must leave now."

"I understand," she said solemnly as she threw him a sad smile. "Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure at some point our paths will cross once again." A sparkle jumped into his eye, "Even if I must make it so." He turned to leave, but then turned back. "Queen Mars, your people have been waiting for your return." He winked. "I suggest you don't keep them waiting for too long."

Rei nodded as she waved good-bye to her new friend.

***

Dinner time found the king in the kitchen of their small bungalow once again, cooking for a small army while the queen sat at the table, surrounded by her friends. She wished her daughter would wake up from her slumber, but considering what she'd gone through, no one could blame her for how tired she was.

She stood and approached the door to her daughter's bedroom, and within moments, was being wrapped in a strong embrace from behind. She smiled at her husband's familiar cologne and watched her daughter sleep.

"We should un-ground her," Usako said silently as she leaned back into her husband's arms. They had reverted back to the vacationing family – only now with friends along – so gone was the formal wear of the king and queen, and back was the t-shirt, jeans, tank-top and shorts. "What do you think?"

"I think," Mamoru said as he smiled and nuzzled her neck – one of her weakest spots, "that's a good idea. The kid's suffered enough over the past couple of days."

"We have a week left of this vacation, Mamo-chan. Considering current events, do you think she's going to want to stay?"

"I say we let her make that decision with us. The Senshi should be able to go home, but as far as we are concerned, I think it has to be a family decision." He turned his wife away from the room and closed his daughter's bedroom door. "Considering she wasn't in her body, she may not even remember anything, so let's see what she wants to do."

Mamoru cupped his wife under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!" she squealed in complete delight. "What are you…?"

"I," he started as he turned a look upon the other Senshi – who happened to be smirking at the two plain-clothed monarchs – and continued, "am taking full advantage of my wife tonight. So much so, her guardians wouldn't even be able to save her!"

"Yeah," came Rei's voice. "Like we'd try!"

With that, the king whisked his queen into their room, closed the door, and the world knew only to disturb them if they feared for their lives…


	12. Vacation Continues

Vacation Continues

The bungalow was nearly deserted once again. Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury had gone back to Tokyo, leaving the princess, king, and queen back on their vacation. Usako hadn't fallen asleep as of yet, and simply lay awake, thinking about what had happened so far on this trip.

_Normal vacation,_ she thought to herself. _Right!_ Face it; there was no such thing as a normal vacation when you are who they are.

She looked up at her husband's face and smiled. He reminded her of a small boy in many respects, but still, he had the authoritative persona, even in his sleep.

She started slightly as she heard some clanking in the kitchen. Someone was in the bungalow, and the last she checked, her daughter was asleep. Quietly, she got up, donned her robe, and grabbed her brooch – should she need it.

Usako snuck to her door and opened it. She saw her daughter's bedroom door open and listened a bit longer. Slowly, she made her way through the living room to the adjoining dining room, making sure to keep a secure hold on her brooch.

Then, she breathed easily.

"Usagi?" she whispered slightly, not wanting to startle the teenager too much.

However, try as she might, it didn't work. Usagi jumped, her socked feet slipping on the smooth floor of the kitchen, resulting in her falling – in a rather Tsukino-signature fashion – onto her backside.

"Mom," she exclaimed silently. "I didn't hear you…"

"What are you doing?" Usako had a hard time holding in her mirth as she helped her daughter stand.

Avoiding her mother's gaze, Usagi answered, "I was – uh – a bit hungry, so I came out here to see if there was something to eat." Usagi rubbed her derrière a bit. _Man, that floor is hard!_

"Why don't you sit at the table, and I'll fix you something?" Usako gently urged her child towards the dining room table.

Usagi looked at her mother warily. "Mom, you can't cook."

"Cook, no. Reheat, yes." Usako laughed as she pulled some of dinner's left-overs out of the refrigerator. "I am quite familiar with the reheating devices used in America. They were designed in Japan. You should know that."

Usagi smiled as she nodded. Two minutes, and the reheated stir-fry was in front of the pink-haired princess.

Usako sat down in front of her daughter while she ate, watching as she devoured the chicken, rice, and vegetables.

"Usa?" the elder moon monarch said softly. "Everything all right?"

Usagi looked up at her mother, and then looked away.

This caused Usako some concern. "Sweetheart, what is it? You can tell me…"

The princess looked into her mother's worried gaze. "Did you and Papa ever…"

_Oh, God! What did we do?_ "Ever what, honey?" When Usagi didn't answer, Usako got up and moved to sit beside her daughter. Gently, she grabbed her daughter's hands and turned her so they were facing each other. "Usa, talk to me. Did Papa and I ever what?"

"Hate me…"

Despite the low whisper of her daughter's answer, the queen heard it clearly. "Hate you?" _When have we ever said that?!_ Then, Serenity gave a knowing nod. "You mean before you passed out?"

Tears rolled down the princess's cheek as she nodded.

"No, Usagi, your father and I never hated you."

"I sensed it," Usagi answered her mother haltingly. She was trying desperately to keep her tears at bay.

"Sweetheart," Usako soothed, "your father and I were worried. We were hurt and angry and scared! You'd taken off to God-knows-where with what we thought was a maniac stalking you. And on top of that, we couldn't sense you. What if…" She had to stop a moment to get her emotions in check. "What if something had happened? Your dad and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to help you. That scares us, Usa. But never did we hate you. I don't know what you were sensing, but it certainly wasn't our hatred…"

"It was hatred, Mom," the princess continued to defend herself, "and no one else was around…" She turned as her mother sat up.

"Usa, think about this for a moment. If we had hated you, would we have fought to save your life from Wiseman's essence? Would we ever have attempted to revive you ourselves? No. Darling, if we hated you, we would've let you fall where you fainted, and left you there." Usako lifted her daughter's chin so she could look into her daughter's crimson eyes. "Be there no doubt in your heart, Chibiusa. Your father and I love you. We always have, and we always will. No matter how much you may one day hate us, our love for you will never change. Understand?"

Usagi gave a watery smile as she nodded. "But I still sense it…"

"From where, honey? Concentrate on the direction…"

Usagi looked defeated. "I've tried…"

"Then let me help you. Maybe I can sense where it's coming from." Usako held out her hands, waiting for her daughter to take them. It took a moment, but she did finally take the hands offered, allowing her mother to draw on her energy.

Usagi felt a rush through her body – a massive surge as her mother stretched her senses through their individual crystals.

Moments later, the queen sat straight, opened her eyes, and looked into her daughter's frightened ones. "Usa," she started, "it's coming from you."

"From me?" Usagi sat stunned.

"Yes, dear, from you. You're not feeling hatred, Usa. You're feeling guilt…"

"Guilt? But…"

"It is guilt…"

"Mama, I know what guilt feels like, and this certainly isn't it. It burns in my heart. It's so painful that…"

"…you can't think or see straight? Am I close?"

Usagi pouted slightly. "Would you stop that?"

"Honey, you're feeling guilty about what happened, and your mind is thinking you don't deserve the compassion you _are_ sensing, and therefore is fabricating the hatred you _think_ you're sensing." Usagi threw her mother a confused look that made the queen smile. "In other words, it's all in your head." Usako squeezed her daughter's hands slightly. "Your father and I have forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself. Then, this will go away. Understand?"

Usagi nodded.

"Good. Now, finish up and get to bed."

Usagi took the last few bites and stood to head back to bed. Before they went to their respective rooms, she wrapped her mother in a tight embrace, silently hoping they would never disconnect.

Usako, taken by surprise, also wrapped her daughter into her arms and simply held her. There was something more wrong; she was sure of it.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Usagi whispered into her mother's shoulder.

Usako smiled and held her daughter away from her slightly. "It's over now, honey. Let's put it behind us and move forward, okay?"

Usagi nodded and headed for her room. "Mom?" Usako turned back to her daughter. "Would you sit with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Her mother smiled. "Sure. Just give me a moment."

Usagi turned and went into her room.

When Usako turned to go back to hers, she saw her husband standing in the doorway, his hair disheveled and half-asleep.

"Everything okay?" he asked as his wife went into his arms.

"Yeah," she sighed into his hard chest. "I'm going to sit with her for a while…just until she falls asleep."

Mamoru nodded and went back into the room he shared with his wife while Usako journeyed to her daughter's.

***

Her eyes opened as the odor from the kitchen slowly permeated the small bungalow room. She stretched slightly, fully expecting her husband to be in the kitchen cooking. However, she was surprised to see her husband's slumbering form also being roused from sleep by the scent.

"Mamo-chan," Usako whispered slightly confused. "If you're here…"

Mamoru stood and quickly got dressed. "I don't know, Usako. Maybe Usagi?"

"Since when can she cook?"

"Since Makoto's been teaching her…"

"What?!"

"Dear, she's been getting lessons for the past few weeks." Mamoru pulled his wife off of the bed. "Let's just go join her, okay?"

The queen dressed herself in a pair of white shorts with a black "Three-Lights" tank-top, and followed her husband out into the living room.

"Need any help?" he called into the kitchen as both he and his wife sat at the table.

"Nope," came Usagi's voice as she flipped a few pancakes. "I think I got it."

Both parents smiled at each other as they sat at the table, waiting for their princess to finish what she was working on.

"So," Mamoru started, unsure of how to start conversation, "what should we do today?"

"I thought we'd just stay around here," Usako answered cheerfully as her daughter put a plate of pancakes down in front of her. "Maybe catch some sun on the beach?"

Usagi sat across from her parents. "Didn't you say you wanted to talk today?"

"There's plenty of time for that," Mamoru answered her.

"You're not eating?" Usako asked when she realized there was no plate in front of her daughter.

Usagi smiled slightly. "I'm not hungry."

"Why not?" her father asked her while putting down his fork.

"I don't know. I'm just not."

Usako fixed her daughter with a half-glare. "You're not still blaming yourself, are you?"

"Mom, honestly, I'm probably going to for a good long while…"

"But honey, why? It's not going to do anything to help you."

"I know. I just have to work through it on my own. That's all." Usagi smiled at her parents. "And cooking breakfast seemed like a good place to start the healing process."

***

Breakfast now over, the family changed into bathing suits and shorts and headed towards the shoreline. After the sunblock was on, Usako sat on the beach, basking in the sun's rays and watching her daughter and husband swim.

After a few minutes in the water, Mamoru left the ocean to sit next to his wife. "Be mindful of where you are, Usa!" he yelled across the expanse to his daughter. "Don't get too far out."

Usagi waved back at him and continued her game of wave-jumping.

As Mamoru sat next to his wife, she leaned into his wet arms. "That's one hell of a tide," he commented as Usako laid her head on his shoulder. "If we weren't on vacation, I'd use this as a good endurance training opporutnity."

"You would think of things like that on vacation," Usako joked as she playfully elbowed his ribs.

He tickled his wife. "This from the one who had to solve a farmer's problem." At her confused look, he stated, "Usa told me."

Usako smiled as she nodded and turned her attention back out to sea, fully expecting to see her daughter's pink head bobbing somewhere in her sight. However, there was no pink head.

_Maybe she just dove beneath the waves,_ she thought to herself, trying to quell the rising panic in her abdomen. _Give her a moment to surface._

One moment…two moments…three moments…

"Mamo-chan?" Was her voice shaking? "Mamo-chan, where's Usa?"

"Hmm?" Mamoru turned his attention to where he'd last seen his daughter. "Oh, she's probably chasing after some cute boy. You know how she's been lately…"

Usako smiled at the idea. "Mmm, yes, Darling. However, we're the only people on this part of the beach."

"USAGI!" he called as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "USAGI!"

"I'm over here!" came a soft call from their left. Both parents turned their heads and gave a slight sigh of relief as they saw their pink-haired pistol jogging towards them. When she reached them, she sat in the sand beside her mother.

"Where were you?" Usako asked her.

"The tide took me!"

Mamoru sat on the other side of his wife and fixed his teenager with a mock glare. "The tide took you?"

"Yeah!" _They don't believe me._ "I was swimming in to where I thought you were, but since you weren't there, I had to find you, and then I heard you calling me, and I came running…"

"Usa," Usako interrupted her. "Honey, take a breath! We believe you. Dad's just messing with your head."

Usagi took a deep breath. "So, here I am."

The matriarch smiled. "So, are you getting hungry?"

The princess flung herself onto her back in the sand in front of her mother and sighed dramatically. "I'm starving! It's probably why I couldn't handle the tide!"

Usako looked at her husband, who laughed as he said, "Well, we all know where she gets _that_ from!"

"Where she gets what: Her dramatics or her apetite?"

Mamoru only smiled at his wife. It is a wise man who doesn't answer that question…

***

Sorry it took so long to update! Things got a bit crazy around here.

One week down…one week to go! Thanks for sticking with me!!


	13. Oceanic Moods

Oceanic Moods

The family lazed in the living room, all full from dinner that night. The waves of high-tide crashing against the shore had a sort of calming effect on the small family.

"Mama?" Usagi said softly, not wanting to break the silence, but something had been bugging her for a good portion of the day.

"Hmm?" her mother answered without opening her eyes.

"Didn't you and dad want to talk?"

"We did," Mamoru answered, "but there isn't much point in doing it now."

Usagi hated when her father got like that. He was rarely one to hold things back, so when he did, she had to question his motive.

"Usa, we changed our minds. You'll be grounded for at least two weeks for taking off initially, and there won't be any arguing about it."

Usako sat up and faced her daughter. "I think that should suffice, considering what you had gone through during your…" She saw her daughter's face fall. "Well, during your ordeal. However, the grounding is not negotiable."

"Okay, Mama. But it doesn't start until we get back to Tokyo, right?"

Mamoru smiled. "That's right. Your mother and I didn't want to ruin the rest of _our_ vacation by feeling guilty, so instead of only grounding you a week, we extended it to two, but it'll wait until we're home."

Usagi smiled back at her father. "I can live with that," she said as she stood up and wrapped her half-dozing father in a hug. "Good night, Papa."

"Good night, Princess," he replied as he, too, wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"Night, Mama," she said as she blew a kiss toward the Matriarch.

"Good night, Usa. Sleep well."

***

Morning once again found the queen standing in the doorway to her daughter's room, gazing at the sleeping princess as the sun shone in her face. _She looks horrible,_ she thought to herself, noticing her daughter's pale face. _I wonder if she's feeling all right_. She backed away and headed to the kitchen where her husband was sitting at the table looking at some brochures.

"What's all this?" she asked as she sat in front of him, glancing at one of the many pamphlets strewn across the tabletop.

"We need something to do today, and I thought a boat ride would be nice."

Usako thought a moment before nodding. "I agree," she said before closing the pamphlet she'd been looking at. "Any look good?"

"A few. One in particular." Mamoru pushed a brochure towards his wife. "I like this one."

'This one' consisted of a small Ferry ride from Lewes, Delaware to Cape May, New Jersey, where they could spend the day shopping, and then take the ferry back after dinner. Serenity thought this over for a moment and soon agreed with her husband. Yes, she thought, they would go on a ferry ride to get away from everything that had happened for a day.

"However," the incognito queen commented to her husband, "we have to get her highness up first."

"That's not hard," her husband commented. "All we have to do is start cooking." He got a playful glint to his eye as he threw her a wry smile. "She's worse than you when it comes to that."

Narrowing her eyes, but smiling, she said, "Shut up, you," before throwing the nearest brochure at him.

Mamoru only laughed as he entered the kitchen and pulled some food out from the fridge for breakfast. True to his assumption, within moments of sizzling eggs in the pan, Usagi sauntered in and crashed into a chair beside her mother.

***

There was a slight wind that day, and a darkening sky over the water. Why her parents had decided today would be a great day to travel over the sea was beyond her. Granted, she's not opposed to sea-travel, but after driving an hour and some-odd minutes, then to travel by sea to another state all in the sake of fun? This was just too much fun for her to handle.

The fact that she could not sleep for most of the night before did not help matters any. First it was too cold; next it was too hot; then she was thirsty, which consequently, caused the bathroom trip. When she finally settled down, every nerve in her body was shooting off electricity as though it was the middle of the day. She got up and walked around her room; she went into the living room (hoping she didn't wake her parents); she tried snacking on something cold (which normally helped her settle back down); everything short of taking a long run along the beach she tried, and finally – after a cup of tea – she fell asleep, only to hear her parents awaken an hour and a half later. It wasn't until her father started cooking that she finally gave up and got out of bed.

That was when they told her of the boat ride. Try as she might, she could not convince them to go alone.

"This is a family vacation, and you are a part of this family," her mother had said.

She sighed as she leaned further over the railing of the ship, trying to see into the water. She then looked up at the ramp that other patrons were boarding on. _I wonder,_ she thought to herself as she stood errect. _I wonder if they'd even notice I was missing._

_Yes, we would notice,_ came her mother's thoughts into her own. _You're our daughter. We notice a lot more than you think_.

Usa blushed slightly as she thought back, _Sorry. I'm just moody._

_We know, Sweetheart. Want to talk?_

_Nah. I'm just having an "off" day._ Usa hoped that would be enough to convince her mother to drop the questioning.

_All right,_ her mother's voice echoed in her head. _But come and talk if you need to._

_I will. Don't worry._ Usagi smiled a bit. _Right,_ she thought privately (she hoped), _that's like telling a fish not to swim._

_I heard that_.

Usa watched the last of the passengers board. Her pig-tails, not up in her usual odangos, but loosely braided around her shoulders, blew across her back in the gentle sea breeze. One of them hung down over the railing, a ladder from the oceanic depth to the deck of the ferry. The other, blew across her back, wrapping a tendril around her slender waist.

"Better lean back, there, Miss," came someone's voice. She jumped slightly and turned to find a young man standing about two feet away, smiling at her. "The sea's frisky today. Wouldn't want you to fall overboard."

Blushing slightly, she stood back up and thanked the man before joining her parents inside. Her mother, who had seen the display, was chuckling at the pink hue her daughter's face had taken on. Her father's face, however, took on a more neutral palor. He didn't find the fact his daughter was blushing at all amusing.

"Usa, dear," she said softly, laughter creeping out. "Go wash your face before it turns the same shade as your hair."

"Mama," Usagi hissed. "You're not helping."

***

Standing on the bow, Usa watched as the ship crashed through one wave after another, sending a mist of sea water up onto the deck. She loved the scent of the sea air almost as much as Neptune did, and soon found herself daydreaming of her adventures in the 20th Century.

She smiled as some more sea water misted across her face, and she could have sworn she felt a hand brush her hair away from her eyes. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother standing beside her.

"You were daydreaming," she said, a mischievous look in place.

"So?" Usagi answered her mother, smiling at how much like her former self she looked. "Is that illegal?"

"Only if you don't tell me whom you were daydreaming about."

"No one."

Usako tsk'ed and shook her head. "Usa, really. I thought your father and I had taught you not to lie."

"I'm not lying, Mom." Usagi stepped away from the railing. "I'm just daydreaming in general." At her mother's disbelieving look, she said, "I swear!"

Usako stood and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, I believe you. You're just not acting like yourself, and dad and I are getting concerned. That's all."

"Attention passengers:" came a voice over the speakers, drowning out whatever she would have said. "This is your Captain speaking. Weather reports some thick fog and rough seas ahead, so please gather your belongings and return to the main cabins. Again, rough seas and fog ahead, so please return to the main cabins. Thank you."

Moaning and defiance was heard all throughout the entire bow while Usagi and her mother began journeying inside. "Really, Mom. I'll be fine."

As they were approaching a door, Usa happened to glance over her shoulder, and within moments, heard delighted screams of a little boy as the ship gave a sudden pitch, and many who were moaning and groaning began hustling towards the main cabins in a chaotic panic.

She felt herself being separated from her parents and shoved against the rail – hard – and nearly tossed over the top when a strong hand grabbed her shirt and hauled her back to the deck. She looked up into the eyes of her father, who had somehow plowed through the mad mob and pulled her into his protective embrace.

"You okay?" he asked quickly as he ushered her toward her mother, who looked about ready to faint.

"Yeah," Usa answered shakily, every nerve on end. She felt the bruise on her back grow to encompass her spine.

"Usagi!" her mother's voice soared over the din of the other passengers. "Oh, my God, are you all right?" she asked, her voice still shaking from her own shock. She reached out and pulled her teenager to her. "When the panic started, I turned around and you were just…"

"I know, Mom," Usa said softly as she hugged her mom back, forgetting for a moment she was a teenager. Her mother needed the reassurance her daughter was all right.

However, the princess still needed to breathe.

"Mom," Usa gasped. "Please, mom. You're suffocating me."

Instantly, Usako's embrace broke, and Usa stumbled a bit on the uneasy deck. "Sorry. I just…"

Usagi smiled. "I know. But I'm okay. I promise."

"Attention passengers: This is your Captain speaking. Will the parents of the little boy on the starboard side of the ship please pick him up and take him inside? I repeat, the parents of the little boy on the starboard side, please pick him up and…_shoot!_"

Everyone looked outside in time to see the boy jump as the boat pitched to the starboard on one of the waves and fly over the railing into the raging seas below.


	14. Those who have Power

Those who have Power

"Man overboard!" the captain's cry came over the speaker. "All hands on deck! I repeat, all hands on deck! Man overboard to the starbord!"

There was instant chaos on the deck. One woman began screaming, and the crowd, being naturally curious, had hurried to the starbord side of the ship. The crew was trying to get to the lifeboats, but the sheer number of passengers was staggering.

Usagi watched all of this, a sinking feeling taking over her own heart. Neptune had been working on her abilities in the water, but she was nowhere near ready to take on a fully raging sea. However, if she didn't at least try, the boy would surely drown.

Turning away from the bow, the girl yelled to her parents, "I'll be back," before beginning to run in the opposite direction.

Usako reached out and grabbed her arm. "Just a minute. Where do you think you're going?"

"To save the boy. Where else would I be going?"

Usako's eyes widened as she pulled her daughter back to stand in front of her husband and her. "Have you gone completely mad?"

Usagi blushed a bit. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Usa, you are Sailor Chibi-Moon, not Sailor Chibi-Neptune! You have no idea how to control the seas…"

"But I'm also half Earth, right?"

Mamoru stepped in. "Yes, Usagi, Earth…as in land…not water!"

"So, technically, then, I should be able to control the land at the bottom, right?"

Usako fixed her daughter with a stone glare. "Don't get flippant with us, Usagi…"

"I'm not getting flippant. I'm just saying…"

"You still need the ability to breathe under water, and neither the Lunar Elementals nor the Terran Elementals have said ability. Only the Hydro Elementals have it."

"Look! I'm not as strong as either one of you. I am half of each of you, so I have to make the compromise for it. I can use the Terran Elemental part of my powers to heat up the mantle, which should create an underwater gyser, shooting up Carbon Dioxide, correct?"

"Usagi…"

"And there is carbon dioxide on the moon – more so than oxygen, which is what the Lunar Elemental breathes, right?"

"That's not the point!"

"No, the point is I have just come off of a massive evil streak, and you don't trust me to do this right!"

Usako looked directly into her daughter's eyes. "That is not true! We do have the faith you can do this…"

"Then let me!"

The queen grabbed her daughter's arms and made sure she was looking into her eyes. "Dammit, Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I nearly lost you once on this trip, and I'll _not_ be in any hurry to do it again!"

Usagi was silent. She knew her ordeal had affected her parents, but her mother rarely showed her vulnerability. Carefully, she took her mother's hands and said, "Mom, of the three of us, I'm the most logical to go. Neither one of you can go without the other, but I'm both of you packaged into one. Neptune has been working with me a bit out on the sea, creating squalls and such. I'll treat this as a training exercise."

Mamoru put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Honey, Neptune's not here to pull you out if something goes wrong…"

"Dad, seriously? Have you trained with her? There is no 'pull out if something goes wrong.' She's tougher than Uranus when in training!"

"Captain," one of the crewmen's voice floated in over the roar of the sea, "we can't get the boats to stay upright. They're capsizing as soon as they hit the waves!"

Usagi looked at each of her parents, still blocking her way to the starbord side. Heaving a sigh, she stepped back slightly on one foot. "Well," she commented as she looked both parents in the eye, "I guess there's only one thing to do, then, since we can't come to a decision."

Mamoru held her gaze, sending her a warning glance. "We came to a decision, Usagi…"

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to catch me before I hit the water!" and that being said, the pink tressed princess dashed between her parents and toward the aft.

"_Usagi, don't you dare!_" her mother's voice followed her. She knew they were right behind her, but being shorter made it easier to dodge among the crowd on the deck. She was half-way to her destination when she pulled her broach out. "_USAGI!_"

As she reached the back of the ship, in one fluid motion, she lept up onto the railing and jumped, throwing her broach above her head.

"Moon…Crisis…Make…" _Splash!_

Had the monarchs been two seconds faster, they would have caught her. Now, the terror-gripped parents held onto the railing, their knuckles as white as the paint. She didn't surface as the glow in the ocean pinpointed exactly where she'd landed. Throughout the transformation, she swam, looking for the little boy.

_Surface, Usa,_ Usako tried to project to her daughter after what seemed like an eternity. _You can't go this long without air._

_I'm fine, Mom,_ a response came back. After another beat, the queen heard, _I've got him!_

_Good, now surface so we can get the two of you back on this ship!_

_I did! I can't see the ship. The waves are too high!_

_Hang on!_ Usako stepped to the railing and placed her hands in front of her chest, producing the Ginzuishou. Instantly, the deck was flooded with white light.

"Can anyone see them?" came the captain's voice from behind the two monarchs.

"No," was the unanimous cry to the captain.

"Dammit!" The captain of the ship paced back and forth along the rail. "What was that girl thinking? Now we have two kids to rescue!"

Mamoru looked up into the air and saw two familiar glowing balls in the air. Silently, he leaned to his wife. "The cavalry's here."

Usako looked to where he was pointing. Even though they were both above the clouds, she'd recognize the aqua and yellow glows anywhere. Uranus and Neptune have both joined them. She smiled and let out a small breath of relief.

"Thank God," the queen whispered to her husband. "No doubt Neptune is calming the sea, and Uranus reined in the winds."

Mamoru smiled as he nodded.

"Captain, the sea is calm enough now to get the boats into the water. Do we have a direction?"

_Mom, the current is too strong. I'm not getting anywhere…_

_Usa,_ Mamoru's thoughts projected to his daughter, _use your crystal; do what Mom's doing. They can put the boats in the water, but they don't know where to go._

Within a few moments, the white light of the Ginzuishou faded and the light of the princess's Pink Crystal shone brightly over the water.

"There!" someone yelled from beside the monarchs. "I see something…"

"That must be them," one of the shipmates commented as he and a few of his friends jumped into a lifeboat, and more of the crew lowered it to the sea. A few moments later, a call came across to the captain's radio.

"We have the boy," one of the shipmates said. "But the girl is just gone…"

Usako's heart faltered. "Gone?! What the hell do you mean, _gone_?"

_Usagi!_ Usagi heard her husband mentally call to her.

The captain turned to his radio and asked the question.

"The boy got into the boat, and the girl just sank. We're trying to see her, but the water's almost too dark. This boy needs to get back on the ship."

_Usa,_the queen called as she turned into her husband. _Where are you?_

After another moment, both parents barely heard, _I'm here on the other side of the ship._

Both parents took off toward the port, hoping they weren't too late to reach their child. Another moment, and they saw her being lifted up onto deck by a wave directed by Neptune.

As soon as Usagi was on deck, both parents threw their arms around her, holding desperately to her; one crying in relief at her safety; the other, attempting to chastise her for "pulling such a stupid stunt!"

After a moment, she turned and looked directly into the eyes of Neptune.

"She did well," Neptune said softly as her partner (and lover) landed next to her.

"Yeah," Uranus said as she offered one of her crooked smiles, "not bad for an ameteur."

Usagi panted as she took a seat on one of the outside benches. "Yeah," she breathed, "_sure_ it wasn't."

"You kept your head," Neptune commented. "You should be proud." Turning to the two monarchs, she continued, "We'll be going now, Your Majesties," and with a slight bow, they were gone.

The two parents stood on either side of their daughter while she caught her breath and watched as the sea calmed and the skies cleared, thanking the two Senshi silently as the boat continued on to its destination.

Minutes later, the small family was approached by a couple, holding a blanket-wrapped child. The man looked annoyed, but the woman – angry would have been the understatement of the year.

"Did you have to undress him?" the seething female asked as she gestured to the boy in the male's arms. "That outfit cost us nearly six hundred dollars!"

Usagi stood on shaky legs. "I had to, Ma'am," she answered softly. "They were too heavy in the water and weighing both of us down."

"Why couldn't you have stripped _your_ clothes?" The woman's temper began to flare. "Why did you strip my son?!"

_Get a hold on yourself, Usa,_ she heard her mother's thoughts. _Fighting anger with anger only escalates things._

Usa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting herself into "princess mode." "Ma'am, I will be more than happy to compensate you for the loss of the outfit, though I hardly feel it is necessary."

_Careful, Usa,_ her father's voice came. _That's treading dangerous waters._

"Necessary?!" If it had been at all possible, the woman grew angrier and began advancing on the pink-haired rescuer.

However, she stopped when Serenity placed a hand on her arm and said softly, "I do not believe in violence, Madam, but I do believe in protecting my daughter. You will step no further."

Usa continued, "If it is the money you want, then you will get it. I shall personally see to it. However, I do not see a need for any hostility. I think we should all just be thankful the boy is all right, and move on from this."

"I still say you did not have to strip him…"

"Ma'am, I was faced with a choice," Small Lady's voice began rising in pitch. At her parents' warning glares, she collected herself. "I _tried_ to save him with his clothes on, but with the height of the waves, we were not reaching the surface. The clothes were absorbing too much water, and I could either strip him and have a chance at saving us both, or keep the clothes on and drown us both. Had I chosen the latter, two people would have died, so I chose the former.

"I would have thought that you would be a bit more thankful, rather than critical." The woman opened her mouth to say something, but Usa cut her off, "Maybe not to me, or the crew, but thankful in general that your son is alive and will recover. Or perhaps I'm just spoiled, because I know for a fact that had this situation been reversed, my parents would be standing there with me wrapped in a towel, thanking you, and to hell with the six-hundred-dollar outfit. That can be replaced, Ma'am. Your son cannot."

"And I believe that is all that needs to be said about that," came a new voice. The two families (and the now gathered crowd) turned their heads and saw the captain standing just outside of the ring of other passengers. The passengers all parted as the white-clad captain approached the incognito monarchs and irate family. He took his place in front of the monarchs and faced the ruddy woman. "You are to leave this family alone. Had it not been for her bravery, your son would have drowned, as we could not get the boats in the water without them capsizing. If anything, to avoid this fiasco, you should have had more control on him and taught him to listen when someone in authority speaks. That, alone, would have stopped him from going over the railing in the first place and stopped this girl from risking her own neck to save him." He turned around to face the princess and her parents. "That being said, on behalf of the crew and myself, thank you." He bowed slightly.

Usagi blushed as she bowed slightly. "Anytime, Captain."

He winked and nodded at her before turning around and dispersing the crowd.

"It's shall," her mother said softly as she guided the tired teenager toward a bench.

Usagi threw her mother a confused look. "Huh?"

"You said, 'I will be more than happy,' and so on. It's shall. I shall…you will."

Usa looked at her mother briefly before placing her head in the palms of her hands. "Only you," she said, the hint of a giggle on the end of it.

Mamoru and Usako both joined their daughter in the laughter as the boat once again began course for their destination.

***

Peace.

That really could be the only word that could describe what Serenity felt as she lounged on one of the chairs on the deck of their tiny bungalow. No storm clouds haunted the horizon; no old archenemy lingered in the shadows, waiting to possess her daughter; no money-hungry crazy woman trying to rip her daughter's eyes out for saving her son…Usako breathed in deeply, allowing the salty air to penetrate her senses.

_This sunset is beautiful,_ she thought as a slight wind blew across her forehead, and she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. _I really should get them cut,_ she thought to herself. _I need a new hairstyle._

_No, you don't,_ came her husband's thoughts.

Surprised, Usako looked over her shoulder and saw her husband leaning against the doorway.

"Your hair looks great just the way it is," he said as he came and knelt beside his wife, taking her hands into his.

Usako screwed up her face. "I don't know. I think something different may be in order…"

Mamoru looked down at his knees. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

She threw him a side-ways glance. "What?"

Heaving a sigh, he continued, "If you would change your hair, I'm fairly certain we'd be looking at a civil war among our people."

"What?!" Serenity could barely contain her mirth. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I am being very serious." He fixed his wife with the sternest gaze he could muster. "The wrong hair-style could send the wrong message. I mean, what would the other political heads say?"

"They'd better say it looks wonderful, or the best style they've ever seen…"

"Or what?" He had that mischevious look again.

"I'll have them beheaded," she replied very bluntly. Her eyes narrowed as he began laughing. "And," she gently poked him so he fell back on his backside, "you'll be the first to go."

He reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the chair and onto the top of him, entangling their bodies on the wooded deck. "And you'll soon follow, my love."

"Not this time," she commented softly as she pushed herself up on her hands, being careful not to dislodge the rest of her body. "I," she started as she lowered her face to her husband's, "have a daughter to raise."

He twisted, and Serenity soon found herself underneath her husband. "_We_ have a daughter to raise."

Her eyes sparkled. "Not if you're beheaded…"

Mamoru slowly lowered himself onto her small body, transforming himself into the Endymion she married. "Do you dare to threaten the king?" he asked as he began nibbling on her ear.

She moaned softly as she arched her back and whispered softly into her husband's ear, "I dare…"

He pressed himself against his wife, sandwiching her between his body and the deck. He could feel her arousal, and he smiled. She was hungry for him – as much as he was for her – and he knew it.

His mouth closed on hers, each kissing the other as though they hadn't in months. Slowly, he dislodged his tongue from hers and traced her jaw bone to her neck. Hearing her gasp, he continued across her collarbone to the other side – to her other ear.

She melted into the wooden boards as his breath caressed her ear, "Sorry. Not tonight."

He got up, leaving her paralyzed on the deck, trying to get control of her senses.

He was _so_ dusted!


	15. Going Home

Going Home

The sun peeked above the horizon the next morning, taunting the princess with a new day. She groaned slightly and turned over, trying to shield her eyes from the rays. It was then, that once again, she forgot she was on vacation and sleeping in a bed smaller than hers. With a definite "thud," she hit the floor.

Her bedroom door flew open seconds later, and she soon found herself being pulled to her feet by two very strong hands.

"You okay?" Mamoru said as he helped his daughter sit on the edge of the bed.

She buried her face in her father's shirt while mumbling, "Oh, yeah. I'm spiffing."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Why so lovely this morning?" He chuckled a bit when all his pink-haired princess did was point out the window. "Ah, now you know why your mother and I took the other room."

"Nice, dad. Very nice." Usagi sat back, trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness.

He smiled as he stood and exited the room. "Since I'm up, I'm going to start breakfast. Why don't you go crawl into bed with Mom until it's ready? It's not much darker in there, but the sun doesn't hit the room directly."

Groggily, she stood and walked across the living area to the other bedroom. Venturing inside, she saw her mother laying there, facing the door, awake.

"Usa?" she started as she began sitting up. "You okay?"

"Mm…" came her daughter's growled answer.

"Fell out of the bed?"

"Mm hmm…"

Usako couldn't help but smile at the look on her daughter's face. "Did your dad send you in here?"

"Mm hmm…"

"What for?"

Usagi settled onto her father's side of the bed and turned toward her mother. Instinctively, Usako shifted so her fourteen-year-old could place her head on the matriarch's shoulder. "Sun," was her only answer. She looked sleepily up into the blue eyes of her mother. "Can't you make it go away? Like say something like, 'I am Sailor Moon! For interrupting a princess's much needed sleep, in the name of the Moon, you're punished!' and do that funny stance thing you do?"

Usako couldn't help but laugh. "Would that I could, princess," she said between giggles, "I cannot. Nor do I think I would want to."

A shocked silence filled the room. "You would have your crown princess suffer? What kind of queen allows her crown princess to suffer?"

"One that enjoys seeing her daughter suffer." The queen laughed a little. "One that enjoys being able to comfort said crown princess every so often. One that enjoys a teenager that still acts a bit like a child. One that enjoys having her crown princess sleep on her shoulder." While she was saying this, the queen had begun stroking the pink locks in a motherly fashion, unconsciously relaxing the girl back into a deep sleep. "One that wouldn't give up this moment for anything," she whispered before setting a kiss on the girl's head.

Usagi draped one of her arms over her mother's abdomen and cuddled a little closer. She'd never admit it aloud (she is a teenager after all, not a child), but she wouldn't give up this moment either.

* * *

In…out. In…out.

Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sounds around her. Gulls called to each other, again discussing the menu at the Atlantic All-They-Can-Eat Sashimi. The ocean crashed against the shore, and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that her feet were getting wet.

In…out…

A picture flashed before her eyes, one that she'd been thinking about for a few days, of a crystaline palace, her friends, her family…how she missed them. Even more how she wished she could go home. Just the thought of not returning for another few days brought tears to her eyes.

She stood up and gathered her things before walking back to the tiny bungalow her family was staying in. The look of concern on her father's face as she walked past him didn't escape her – nor did her mother's quick, "Are you okay?" escape the teen's ears as she went directly to her room and laid down on the bed.

Mere moments passed before a knock came on the door. "Usa," came her mother's voice through the wooden barrier. "Usa, open the door."

The princess didn't answer. She didn't want to face her parents right now. She'd acutally begun wondering why she'd come back to the bungalow to begin with. No, she knew why – she'd have gone running if she'd stayed on the beach much longer. Coming back to the bungalow saved her a lecture later. Though, she wasn't sure if she wasn't in for one anyway.

Predictably, the door opened, and the princess soon found herself joined by both of her parents. Her mother sat in front of her, but while she tried to turn, she found her father sitting on the other side.

"Honey," Usako started as she placed a hand on her daughter's arm, "what happened? You were fine after breakfast…"

"I don't know," Usagi answered honestly. "I just…"

"Talk to us, Usa," her father commented. "There's been something bothering you ever since the end of the whole Wiseman issue. Your mom and I want to help."

Usagi turned onto her back so she could see both of her parents at the same time. "I'm exhausted from everything. First the stalker issue, then Wiseman, then that _stupid_ kid and his parents…We're on vacation! Vacations are supposed to be relaxing; they're supposed to be fun-filled; they're supposed to stay happy with beach trips and boat rides and hiking and picnics…" She stopped a minute, trying (and failing) to get a handle on her emotions. "And…" She took a deep breath. "I want…" She stopped, not wanting to voice what she was thinking.

Usako picked up on it, though. "To go home?" she finished while throwing her daughter a questioning look.

Defeated, Usagi let out a sigh. "Yeah. I want to go home." She sat up and looked both parents in the eye. "If I'm going to be saving someone's life, or their kids' lives, while I'm on vacation, I'd rather do it for someone who at least _pretends_ to be thankful! That woman yesterday was just…ugh!"

Her parents chuckled a bit. "Usa," her mother said softly, "it's not the job of the 'hero' to decide whom to save. We cannot discriminate…"

"Yeah, I know," she said as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Doesn't mean I can't be peeved when I end up with an idiotic set of parents like I did yesterday."

"You have every right to be upset. Yesterday was just…" what was a good word for it? "…odd. However, Darling, you can't judge an entire people based on one person. You know that. Remember the captain? He was thankful. You did something that his crew couldn't…even if you _did_ give your father and me a heart attack."

"Being frustrated is normal, Usa," Mamoru stated as he lifted his daughter's chin, "but being homesick is completely natural." He looked at his wife briefly before looking back to his daughter. "This is actually a topic we were hoping to discuss tonight after dinner, but I guess now's as good a time as any. What would you think about going home early, but staying on 'vacation'?"

"Meaning?" Usagi asked.

"Well," her mother continued, "we'd go back to Japan, but go into the mountains there and maybe camp for a few days, or go to the hot springs? I know I haven't been there in _ages_, and it's been almost as long for you, and I know you enjoy them as much as your father and I do." She raised her eyebrows to her daughter. "Thoughts?"

"Just one." She straightened her legs out again and stretched her back a bit. "When do we leave?"

* * *

*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*

And so ends the incognito vacation of the Royal Family. I do want to apologize for taking so long to update this. My next fanfiction has started taking form, and occupied much of my time. Not an excuse I know, but hey, it's the only one I got!

To everyone who reviewed – Thank you!

To everyone who added the story to their favorite's list – Thank you!

To everyone who added me to their alerts list and favorites list – a HUGE thank you! I only hope this last installment (short, though it was) kept up with your expectations.

Until next time…

Sayōnara!


End file.
